Broken Glass
by SilverLightSpeed
Summary: After an unauthorized experiment brings the city of Zootopia to Sonic's world, Sonic and Tails are tasked to return Zootopia to the proper universe once more. Only one problem- Sonic finds he can't stop thinking about the bunny who asked him. But when an old enemy returns and a paranormal threat appears, can Mobius- and Sonic- survive?
1. The Cross-Universe Conundrum

**Credit to DrEggnik and nervouswreck96 for the Sonic and Judy vectors used in the cover.**

* * *

What was going on?

About a month ago, a scientist named Mons had created a device that would open portals from Sonic's universe to others. Mons's machine had been drawing on the energy of other universes to open portals, which had involuntarily been pulling the inhabitants of these universes to Sonic's world. Sonic had seen some odd creatures on his world since the experiment, and knew they all probably wanted to go home. He'd also been breezing through places he'd never seen before on his daily runs. These places were definitely not from Sonic's world. The combination of universes must be causing locations from those universes to show up here. Sonic decided he would explore more of these locations after he visited Tails to pick up his new invention, The Cross-Universe Detector. It would pick up people, places and things from other universes. That way, Sonic would always know when something was out of the ordinary.

Tails was busy in his workshop when a knock at the door disturbed his work. "Hello?" he called, walking towards the door. He looked through the peephole on his front door and saw Sonic waving at him. "Yo, Tails! This door isn't gonna open itself!" Sonic said teasingly to Tails. "Hold on, Sonic!" Tails said as he opened the door. Sonic stepped in and nearly hit his head on the low ceiling. "Ow! You can build mech suits but you can't raise your ceiling?" Tails chuckled. "With all my inventions as of late, the ceiling hasn't exactly been in the budget." Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, is the CU Detector ready yet?" Tails nodded excitedly "Yep! I upgraded it with lots of extra features, since you've been away and haven't found the time to pick it up." Sonic grinned. "Well, I have been doing a lot of exploring. I really want to take the CUD with me to this beautiful city called Zootopia. I've never seen it before, so my suspicion is, it's not from this world. That city probably warped here from one of

those portals Mons opened." Tails tipped his head slightly in agreement and said "I don't like that Mons guy. His actions were unauthorized, and he's torn apart parts of the world so that these new locations have a- well, location! If he wanted to do something for the people he should have followed his brother's example and joined the Freedom Fighters!" Mons's brother, Joe the Pug, had been subjugated to a terrible experiment years ago with a serum that gave him super-strength, heightened speed and agility, and a extremely strong immune system, making him extremely hard to be put out of action. He had joined the Freedom Fighters just a week ago, and was already a respected member. Sonic sighed and turned to Tails. "Everyone with good intentions in their heart just wants to help, to make the world a better, safer place. Mons opened up the world to so much more beauty and opportunity. So what if he destroyed some old landscaping? Every action has a consequence, Tails. Some of them are worth it."

"And some aren't." Tails retorted as Sonic grabbed the CUD and walked out the door, ducking to avoid the low ceiling. Sonic turned on the mini-GPS he wore on his wrist and typed in 'Zootopia'. The GPS found a match, and Sonic sped off towards the location.

Officer Judy Hopps was having a bad day. The entire city of Zootopia, including many of it's outskirts such as Bunnyburrow, Judy's hometown where her parents and many relatives lived, had warped into another universe, on another world. To many of Zootopia's inhabitants, it wasn't that big of a deal, but Judy still knew it wasn't really her home, even if her home was still there. She wanted to explore the world- her world. She decided then and now whoever sent her here was going to send her back. Her close friend Nick Wilde agreed with her. The Zootopia Police Department, or ZPD, wasn't very concerned with the matter at the moment because they were a police force assigned to Zootopia alone as it was. But even they were aware of a rising issue. Animals from all over the world had come to visit Zootopia. It was one of their world's great staples. And now it was just-gone. Something was coming. There had been strange tremors in whatever universe they were in now, and they were worried their world might be experiencing the same. Zootopia's inhabitants didn't know much. All they knew was something about a guy named Mons and a blue hedgehog... maybe he was Mons?

At that moment, a blue blur came racing through Zootopia. Judy gasped. If she could catch him, she could get answers.

Sonic ran through Zootopia, free as the wind. "Yo Tails, this place is G-REAT! I haven't bothered to break out the CUD yet- Tails? you there?" Tails's voice came over the comm-link on Sonic's wrist. "I'm here, Sonic, but someone is trying to jam the communications! Sonic, do you copy-" Sonic's signal cut out, and he came to a halt. He felt eyes on him and turned around. "Hello?" He turned around again and came face to face with Judy Hopps. "Well, aren't you the cutest little bunny-" Sonic began. "Don't. Call. Me. Cute." Judy snapped at him. "As it is, you're wanted for questioning by the ZPD." A puzzled look crossed Sonic's face. "Me? What did I do?" Judy sighed impatiently. "What did you do? You tore my world apart, Mons!" Sonic laughed and facepalmed at the same time. "Mons? The scientist? I'm not him! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, first-class hero, chili-dog eating champion and all-around good guy!" Sonic said pridefully. Judy's face turned red as a beet. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Wait- hero? You said that, right? Does that mean you can help me?" Sonic sighed. "Look, lady, As much as I'd love to stop for everyone in need, the truth is- I can't. There's just not enough of my awesomeness to go around! So, why don't you ask you ZPD friends to help you out? Zootopia Police Department, right? They can help you! Why bother me?" Judy gave Sonic an exasperated look. "They're not concerned about it. Their job is to protect Zootopia, and that's still here, so- they don't care. And, as far as I can tell, you were just taking a leisure walk- run, through the city." Sonic sighed again. "Ok, ok you got me there. Look, the truth is, I don't think I can get you back to wherever you came from, and I didn't want to let you down. I mean, how could I hurt someone as cute as you?"

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"

Rival and friend of Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, stood on the edge of a cliff where Sonic had asked to meet him yesterday to talk about 'the portals'. He noticed that for someone with such heightened speed, Sonic was quite late. Shadow turned around to leave just as he saw a blue blur racing across the hills. Sonic saw Shadow and ran towards him. "Took you long enough." Shadow said coldly. He expected a retort, but was surprised to see Sonic simply nodding in agreement. Shadow knew something had happened. "What happened while you were out there?" Sonic caught his breath and said "Oh, just another person who wants me to send them back home. I don't think there's much I can do for her." Shadow looked up to the sky and said "You don't sound convinced. What happened over there that's made you so determined?" Sonic was surprised by Shadow's question and turned his head away. "Well, I think I can do it. I'll need help, mostly from Tails, but it should be possible. There's just one problem with sending her back home." Shadow looked inquisitively at Sonic. "And what is that?" Sonic blushed and said:

"I don't know why, but I think I love her."

Shadow paused a moment and said "Well, that must be tough. Knowing that she'll never feel that way towards you. She just wants you to send her home, then she'll never think about you again. Not like that." Sonic sighed. "When the whole world comes crashing down, that's when you have to be strongest. That's when you have to stand up and show the world you won't be deterred." Shadow looked at Sonic in surprise. "You really are determined, aren't you?"

Sonic grinned. "You know I am."

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Chimi from the future here updating this chapter to fix some typos and add the vector credit to the start of this chapter.**

 **Here's what past me wrote at the end of this chapter:**

 **So there you go! After going back and forth on where I should take this story, I've finally written a chapter I'm really happy with! I hope you all enjoy the beginning of Sonic's cross-universe adventure! I plan to take this story** **further than I did my previous story, that was just a short story about one of my sister's favorite characters. Anyways, have a good day, and I'll see ya' in the next chapter!**

 **-Chimi**


	2. Taking the Case

Nick Wilde, close friend and partner of Judy Hopps, was not very happy today. Judy had endlessly persisted to let Chief Bogo let her and Nick take the 'Mons Case' which wasn't really a case at all. It was more: "Mons committed a crime by tearing apart the fabric of the freaking universe, so we have an all clear to bring him to justice. There's multiple police organizations attempting to apprehend Mons, let's get there first." Nick sighed. Bogo must really have a lot of faith in Judy. Before she left, she told Nick that she believed Mons to be the hedgehog who had been spotted racing through the city. But Judy had no real leads, and could end up arresting the wrong person. Nick's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Judy entered, the hedgehog in question behind her. Nick smiled as best he could, trying to look optimistic about the whole thing. "Hey Judy! Is everything alright?" Judy smiled at seeing her partner. "Hi Nick! Ya see, this hedgehog here wasn't Mons, but he's agreed to answer some questions about what he knows. Sonic shook Nick's hand. "Hey!" Sonic yelled as he realized Nick had a joy buzzer. "Nick!" Judy scolded. Nick chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, I've been so stressed out lately I needed something to laugh at." Sonic shrugged. "It's OK. I've been pretty stressed myself, what with the whole universe being torn up and whatnot- sorry, is this a sensitive subject?" Judy shrugged. "Maybe. Thanks for asking. Although, you will have to answer a few questions about it, if you don't mind." Sonic smiled to himself at Judy's return of hospitality, and sat down in front of a large rhino who began to question him about some of the recent happenings. "Alright." The rhino began. "My name is Officer George Hornez, and I just need to ask you a few simple things. I'll let you answer them all in one go. Are you working with Mons, can you repair the damage he's caused, and can we trust you?" Sonic paused a moment. "No, theoretically, and- well, that's up to you, but yes. Yes you can." George nodded. "In that case, what do you know about Mons?" Sonic pulled up a mental file on Mons. "Well, he's tall, 7 feet 1 inch to be exact, he's a bit- detached, he's a basset hound, and a 'mad scientist' if you will. His goal is to help the people, but as you can see, he tends to, um, take matters into his own hands." George wrote down everything Sonic said on a notepad. "Thank you for that information. Now I have to ask, do you believe Mons has an ulterior motive?" Sonic shrugged. "I know that Mons had a- girlfriend, wife- not really sure which, she was- trapped, somewhere else- I think this experiment was trying to bring her back. No one knows what happened to her, she disappeared one day. She was an interesting one, a magic user- some think she teleported herself far away from Mons- of her own choosing" Sonic said, pressing his memory for details. George kept writing on his notepad. "Thank you, Sonic. I believe you're free to go now." Sonic gave George a thumbs-up and walked out. Nick grabbed Sonic's shoulder as he was leaving. "Hey, mind if I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. Sonic shook his head. "No, not at all." Nick nodded and walked outside. Sonic followed him out into an area full of vegetation, where Nick was sure they could talk in privacy. Nick turned around. "The way you answered those questions, the way you hesitated to get up after questioning, the way you slowly walked out the door- I know what I'm seeing. You want to be on this case, don't you?" Sonic took a few steps back, surprised. "How did you know?" Nick grinned. "Y'know, you've been a really nice guy, and I wouldn't mind having you on the case. I did, uh, notice something, though. As soon as my partner started talking to you, your whole expression just kinda- lit up. I've seen that look before." Sonic shot Nick a frustrated look. "Y'know, you should really be a phsycic or something." Sonic grunted. Nick laughed. "Oh, I'm not that good at it- yet. I can tell with you though, since the signs are so- obvious, for lack of a better word." Sonic remained silent for a moment and then said "Well, does it really matter?" Nick paused and said "It depends. If you wanna be on this case, our operation can't be compromised for anything. Anything." Sonic tipped his head slightly in understanding. "Nick, I've had mission partners before. Plenty of times. You see, I'm- well, I'm kind of a huge deal around here. Y'see, there was this guy name Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Later started calling himself Eggman to, well, I assume it was to throw people off his trail a little bit. He nearly took over and enslaved the whole world. Obviously that didn't happen." A look of realization crossed Nick's face. "Because you saved it." he said, finishing Sonic's sentence. Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't just me. I had a lot of help, mainly from my best friend, Tails. Funny thing is, he's a fox too. So, this wouldn't be my first experience working with one." Nick chuckled at Sonic's remark. "Well, that's good to hear. So, how exactly did you- man, this really sounds like a comic book- save the world?" Nick asked. Sonic grinned. "Well, I'm fast." Nick raised an eyebrow. "How fast? My partner said you were fast." Sonic then breezed off, circling around multiple buildings in a blur of light before coming to a stop in front of Nick, whose jaw was nearly touching the ground. "That fast." Sonic said to Nick. Nick shook his head in disbelief. "Well, that's impressive. Now, back to the matter at hand. I can get you on the case. You'll be working with me and my partner. I know you have- developing feelings for Judy. You wanna know a little secret? So do I. But we can't let it get to us while we're on the case." Sonic chuckled. "Well, she can only choose one of us." Nick shot Sonic a competitive look.

"I'm aware."


	3. Aftershow

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to say** ** _thank you_** **for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Second, sorry this took so long to update. I really hope you find this chapter worth the wait. I'm going to be gone for the good portion of the next 3 days, so I won't be able to update until then.**

Dr. Mons Charles Califer, often known simply as Mons, could not believe how many warrants there were for his arrest. As he watched the many TV screens in his lab, while they were all tuned to different channels, they seemed to be broadcasting the same message. Many of those who wanted Mons arrested were not from this world, he noticed, watching in shock as he realized what he had done. He had never intended for his experiment to produce these results, and had much pity for the 'Broken Worlds' as they were now called, for his experiment was irreversible. The only was to stop it would be to write it out of history, which, as far as Mons knew, no one and nothing was capable of backwards time travel. He began to form a theory in his head, but his thoughts were broken by his horribly annoying assistant's voice tellin him his dinner was ready blah-blah-blah tikka masala blah- none of it mattered to Mons. Mons had secretly managed to recreate the same serum that gave his brother- powers, meaning he never had to eat or sleep. But he couldn't let the world find out, so he began to eat some of his dinner while he worked. It didn't taste bad, and for a moment, Mons longed for the days when his life was normal. If only someone could reverse time, he swore he would make better choices. But, that was wistful thinking, and Mons knew that he could only come so close to fixing this- alone. That blue hedgehog- Sonar, was it? Mons would have to get his name later. That hedgehog had joined up with some 'ZPD' team who was determined, like all the others, to bring Mons to justice. But he and that hedgehog weren't enemies. With his help, Mons might be able to fix this. But unfortunately Mons would have to seperate the hedgehog- Sonic, that was it- from his teammates. Mons sighed. He already felt like a villain. He didn't want to do anything wrong ever again.

Now if he could just find that hedgehog.

Sonic had just finished putting on his police uniform when Judy came in. "Y'know, that outfit kinda suits you" she said, giving Sonic a sly smile. Sonic laughed. "Oh yeah? Well, here's a secret: yours suits you better." Judy blushed. "Th-thanks. Anyway, we're about to move out. I just wanted to make sure you're ready for this. Remember, we're all in this together. It's our job to look out for each other, which means I have your back, you've got mine, we've got Nick's, he's got ours- ok, you get the point." Sonic smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I've got it. I've been on a team before." Judy tilted her head and said "Might I ask what team you're thinking about?" Sonic bowed his head. "It's- kind of a sensitive subject. I was on this team called the Freedom Fighters. Me and another member, Sally Acorn, we- were a lot more than friends. And I thought- I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with her. But I didn't. We broke up, and eventually, we went our seperate ways. I left the Freedom Fighters one day. And y'know what I get for it? This happens. This Mons guy goes and tears up my whole world and countless others. I know I can't compare to what this did to you, but- this affected me too. I thought after moving on from the pain, there would be peace. I thought I'd be happy. Have a life. Y'know, there's thousands of girls fawning over me, but none of them interest me. I'm sick and tired of fighting! I just want peace! That's why I started fighting to begin with." Sonic paused. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put this on you. You don't need any more problems. I do. I deserve all of this, don't I? I could've stopped Mons! I could've stopped all of this! It's my fault you're here!" Sonic wiped his eye, but couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. Judy put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good person, Sonic. No one can change that. I made a terrible mistake once. I almost lost Nick, and I'm not going to lose anyone else. It's not your fault, it's Mons who did this. You know that. We're going to catch him, and when we do, you don't ever have to do this again. You can retire and walk away." Sonic shook his head. "As long as the world needs a hero, I'll be there. I can't sit idly by and watch someone get hurt. I'd never forgive myself." Judy smiled at him. "I told you you were a good person. You're not in this one alone. We're going to fix this- together." Sonic nodded and opened the door, where Nick was waiting. "What took you two so long?" Nick said, unable to hide the amused grin on his face. "I was just- giving Sonic the rundown." Judy said. Sonic chuckled. "Y'know, I'm surprised I got on this case so, y'know, quick. But since I'm here, at least for the time being, can I be 'Officer Sonic'?" Nick laughed. "OK, Officer Sonic. Ready to make a lot of worlds a better place?"

Sonic grinned. "You bet."

Gazelle, the most popular music star in Zootopia, had lost a decent audience due to Zootopia being torn from the rest of the world. This kind of nonsense wasn't her territory. She was a singer with a large audience from Zootopia and beyond, and a good portion of that beyond had vanished from her concerts due to this sci-fi crap. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her assistants opening the door to her dressing room. "Er- Miss Gazelle, as you requested, I am here to tell you the- er, status of your concerts. While you're still maintaining a sizeable audiance, each show it has been getting- smaller." Gazelle sighed. "Alright, alright. Guess I'll just have to give 'em the best show they've ever seen tonight. Advertise more. Get posters, web ads, anything you can do. String 'em up as far out as you can. If this audience won't come to me, we'll have to come to them." The assistant nodded. "An excellent idea, Miss Gazelle." Gazelle sighed again as her assistant left the room. He had such an obvious crush on her, and it was really getting on her nerves. He was being paid to work for her, couldn't he just keep it to himself?

"Hello, Miss."

Gazelle turned around in shock and came face-to-face with a black hedgehog, and not like the kind she'd seen before. The hedgehog spoke. "My name is Shadow. It's recently become apparent to me you've had quite the audience. But, you lost it due to- the experiment. I take it you know what I'm talking about." Gazelle relaxed slightly and nodded. "Good. Now, let me tell you a secret. This experiment has a bit of a problem. It's irreversible. Meaning, to regain your audience, you're going to have to draw in this world's inhabitants. Not everybody in this- Zootopia is aware that they've crossed over to another world. I'd like to keep it that way. I can help you regain your audience if you can make this city think they're still in their world. Until something can be done, there's no reason to worry them. You'll only make this worse if you start alerting everybody part of your audience isn't even from their world. I'm aware you're a quite- influental figure. I believe you can do this." Gazelle stared at Shadow in disbelief. "Where are you from?" she asked quietly. Shadow shook his head. "Long story short, I'm from this world." Gazelle looked at him inquisitively. "And long story?" Shadow closed his eyes. "You wouldn't want to know. I wouldn't want to disturb you. You've got enough to worry about as is." Gazelle nodded in agreement. "That I do. But, if you could regain my audience, I would be eternally grateful, and also less stressed." Shadow nodded. "I can. But you have to hold up your end." Gazelle walked closer to him. "You do realize you somehow got into my dressing room and want me to do what you say?" Shadow shook his head. "For your benefit, not mine. And for the record, I teleported." Shadow warped to the other side of the room as Gazelle watched in shock. "How can you do that?" she nearly whispered. Shadow simply looked away and teleported out of the room. This day kept getting weirder.


	4. Obscurity Made Clear

Sonic shook his head. "So, let me get this straight. We're just gonna waltz into Mons's laboratory and be all like 'yo dude, you did some illegal biz, we shuttin' you down, yo!" Nick chuckled a bit at Sonic's 'gangsta' impression. "No, Sonic. We can't just walk in there and say- whatever you said. But we've already got concrete and frankly obvious evidence of illegal activities being conducted in the facility in which Mons operates. We'll search the building, and if- excuse me- _when_ we find that evidence, we'll shut the place down and Mons will most likely serve 20 years to life." Sonic grinned. "Well, that sounds easy. Much easier than my usual work." Sonic leaned closer to Judy when he said that. Nick rolled his eyes and slapped Sonic on the shoulder, looking serious but obviously trying to hold back a grin. Sonic simply chuckled and kept walking. He did like Nick quite a bit. He was a nice guy who was just trying to do the right thing- and was pretty good at it too- after previously doing some, well, illegal activities to get by. Nick turned to face Sonic and said "Most heroes have a villain. Who was yours?" Sonic sighed. "His name was Ivo Robotnik. Later became known as 'Dr Eggman'. Doesn't sound like much of a threat. Wasn't, really. Until one day, he built a horrific device. It was capable of destroying the entire world. I caught Eggman right before he used it and- I was almost forced to make the ultimate choice. But I didn't kill him- I wouldn't. His machine malfunctioned as the cannon was about to fire, and- they never found the body. Personally, I don't think he's dead." Nick nodded. "I- see. Well, if he's not dead, do you think he'll come back?" Sonic shrugged. "Maybe. But, though I won't kill, I won't hesitate to put him behind bars. As many times as it takes." Nick sighed. "Is it bad to say that if that happens I hope I'm not here on- y'know, this world?" Sonic shook his head. "Nah. Eggman wasn't always a problem to me, but he's done terrible things to those who weren't quite as able to defend themselves. Although I think you and the rest of the ZPD could handle him just fine- with a technology upgrade." Nick laughed under his breath. "Yeah right. Who's gonna give us a tech upgrade?" Sonic laughed. "Well, I _could_ ask Tails." Judy smirked. "I would not want to see what your contacts book looks like." Sonic laughed again. "Well, I've got a physical and a digital copy, whichever you prefer. Although you can't take my phone." Nick grunted. "You're the fastest thing alive. Why do you need a freaking phone?" Sonic shrugged. "Tails built it for me. Comes in handy when I'm feeling tired." Nick cracked a smile. "When's that, 8:30 AM?" Sonic shot Nick a dirty look. "Just because I'm fast doesn't mean I tire out at the same speed." Sonic said, shaking his head. "Good to know." Judy said. Nick nodded. "Y'know, I gotta say it was really nice of you to walk with us instead of- y'know, speeding off and whatnot. You've really been a nice guy." Sonic smiled. "You too. Y'know, I'm really lucky I met you and Judy. Being with you guys helps me remember there's still good in the world. Even though you're not...from here. I just made this really awkward, didn't I?" Judy shook her head. "Not at all. Wait- hold up everyone, it looks like we're here. Nick, you do the talking. Sonic, you're with me. We'll investigate the back of the building, where Mons's portal device is apparently located." Sonic blushed. "I was thinking maybe I should go with Nick..." Judy smirked at him. "What's the matter? Not used to working with girls? Don't worry, I don't bite." Sonic blushed even more. "No! I've worked with plenty of women in the past- I'm making this sound awkward again, aren't I?"

Judy laughed. "C'mon. I'm not just gonna let you stand here and embarrass yourself." Nick watched and laughed.

"This is gonna be golden."

Judy crept around the side of Mons's base of operations, Sonic following closely behind. Judy gasped. "Oh- my God." Sonic looked through the window Judy was staring at and saw it. Mons's device that had started all of this. Judy pulled out her gun that all the ZPD officers had been assigned in case it was necessary. "Alright. Now I just gotta make a clean shot and-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that won't work."

Judy whipped around and came face-to-face with Mons. The tall Basset Hound threw her to the ground, several feet away in the snow. "JUDY!" Sonic yelled, running over toward her. "Oh- my God..." Judy was lying in the snow, bleeding. "Why you- you egotistical, narcissistic son of a-agh!" Mons tossed Sonic aside next to Judy. Sonic looked at her with worry all over his face. "Hey. How're you doing?" Judy groaned. "Bad." Sonic nodded. "In case we don't survive this, I just wanna say...you looked pretty hot when you were holding that gun." Judy managed to smile. "I really don't like when people say that but- since I'm probably going to die- thanks." Sonic laughed, forced himself up to his feet, grabbed Judy and ran. "No!" Mons yelled. "I can't have him running all over hell and back with that knowledge!" Mons smashed through a window and grabbed the nearest phone, calling his assistant." "Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" she answered in that annoyingly cheery way. Mons scowled.

"Kill that hedgehog."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload, I haven't really found the time to write much lately but I've been wanting to get back to this for quite some time. I hope this was worth the wait! By the way, thank you guys _so much_ for all the support and feedback so far! Your support is what keeps this story alive. :)**

 **See ya' in the next chapter,**

 **-Chimi**


	5. Consequences

Shadow had gone to a length he hadn't planned to. To help Gazelle regain her audience, he had made a deal with Mr. Big, the most feared crime boss in Tundratown. Well- it was more like he nearly killed all of Mr. Big's henchmen and threatened to finish them off if Mr. Big didn't do as he said. Mr. Big had a hand in many businesses and companies, and was quite influential upon many of those companies. Before midnight, Gazelle advertisements were everywhere. If she wasn't popular enough already, she was now. For one of the few times in his life, Shadow felt true happiness. It felt good to be doing good in the world again. But that didn't mean he would stay at peace. There was always something greater, always a more powerful evil behind every bloodstained mask. Mons- he was not evil. Mons was a scientist who had made a terrible mistake and had dedicated the rest of his life to fixing that mistake. Shadow knew Mons didn't have much time now. Someone was going to catch him, and he would be sentenced to life in prison or death. Mons needed Shadow's help. Until this mistake could be righted and names could be cleared, Mons needed to be protected from prosecution. Shadow grimaced. If Gazelle didn't understand him before, she was going to understand him now. She was going to see a much darker side of him. This was what had to be done to set this world right. Shadow had been created for the protection of humanity, and while many of those who were on this world now had no idea what a human was, they were all under his protection now. Sonic was doing his part, but he and his friends could not do their job alone. Shadow heard a sound behind him and turned around to come face to face with none other than Mons. The furious look on Mons's face quickly turned to one of confusion. "I'm terribly sorry for sneaking up on you like that. From a distance I thought you were- um, somebody else." Shadow laughed under his breath. "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened. And for the record, if you're looking for someone blue and green-eyed with a sizeable ego you're going to need to tell me why." Mons shook his head. "How did you know- I can't tell you. He interfered with my work. He can't have the knowledge of what he saw. It would ruin everything I've done to try to set this right. You see, I've found the effects of this experiment irreversible except by one method- time travel. I believe I can send myself back in time and right these wrongs. But backwards time travel is theoretically impossible, and if I'm going to succeed in somehow doing so I'm going to need- well, time." Shadow nodded. "I see. I can buy you this time on one term- don't peruse Sonic." Mons paused for what felt like forever and then said "Fine. But you'll have to hold up your end. Dutifully. Otherwise the effects of what will happen will be- disastrous."

After Sonic had taken Judy to the hospital, she had fallen unconscious. Scans revealed that one of Mons's assistants had shot her during the confrontation with Mons. Sonic still couldn't believe he hadn't seen the shooter. He hadn't even seen the bullet, which for his reflexes, was ridiculous. He should have noticed it and stopped it as soon as it was fired. But he didn't. Nothing made sense anymore. The world had quite literally fallen apart, and this was going to take a long time to fix.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this was such a short chapter, I'm gonna get back to uploading the longer ones again. I've just been quite busy, but I'm really pushing myself to get these chapters out.**

 **See ya' in the next chapter,**

 **-Chimi**


	6. Of Past and Future

Sonic and Nick sat in the hospital outside of Judy's room, desperately hoping that she would wake up. They had yet to be told how much damage the bullet had done, and what condition Judy would be in- if she even survived to be in a condition at all. Sonic had not had much time to know Judy, and so it was easier for him to keep a strong resolve than it was for Nick. He chuckled to himself. Nick noticed and looked up. "What?" Sonic shook his head. "It's just- remember when I said Judy can only choose one of us?" Nick nodded. "Sonic, this isn't the time-" Sonic raised a hand and said "I'm not going where you think I'm going. I just wanted to apologize for saying that." Nick shook his head. "It's fine. It was just- friendly competition, I suppose." Sonic kicked the floor loudly. "Competition? _Competition?_ You think _that's_ what this is about? I don't deserve her! You think you had a bad track record? Mine is a _lot_ worse. You wanna know a secret? Over the years, I've harnessed a lot of dark power! I- I could have stopped Mons from EVER initiating this experiment, but- I was curious. I wanted to see how it could benefit my world. And then, when I found your city, I thought of as- just another gem to add to my collection! And just because I feel differently now doesn't mean I feel better about any of it! I don't care what you had to do to get by- I had a choice, and I made the wrong decision! Nick, there's no competition between us, and if and when Judy wakes up- I don't deserve to be here. You do." There was a long silence, and after what felt like an eternity, Nick said "Sonic, I don't care whether you could have stopped this or not. People make mistakes, and- I've made plenty. Whatever dark powers influenced you, whatever mistakes you've made- who even remembers them? You've done a lot of good, Sonic. You have to stop blaming yourself for this." Sonic nodded. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. But- the way I tried to steal Judy from you- I'll never forgive myself." Nick put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You have to. Not being able to let go of your mistakes is like- like harboring a dark power of its own. I can't dictate your feelings, Sonic. I can't control how you feel about who. If this isn't where your heart is, then when this is said and done, you never have to see any of this again." Sonic chuckled. "Like I have a choice. When this is done, I'll never be able to see any of this again." Nick shrugged. "I'm having doubts about being able to return, actually. I've been told the experiment is irreversible by a- credible source." Sonic's eyes widened. "Who?" he asked. Nick stood up. "Well he- kind of looked like you." Sonic shook his head. "What- why? Who could that be- oh, no. If this is who I think it is, they could be very well telling the truth."

And sure enough, when Sonic turned around, he came face-to-face with Silver the Hedgehog.

"Silver? Wha-what's going on? I don't understand!" Silver sighed. "So now it's your turn to be confused. Don't worry, it's no use trying to understand." Sonic laughed. Silver shot him an angry look. "What?" Sonic laughed again. "You just said 'It's no use'." Silver sighed. "After all these years, you still haven't forgotten. Guess someone hasn't changed." Sonic chuckled under his breath and said "It's ok, we're cool now. I needed to laugh at something, that's all. Considering you say that Mons's experiment is irreversible. Silver nodded. "Actually, he said it first. He said it was irreversible except by- backwards time travel." Sonic nodded. "You can do that, right?" Silver nodded. "I can." Sonic gave Silver a stupefied look. "Well, why don't you?" he said. Silver facepalmed. "Because changing the course of history can and usually will result in more disastrous effects than the current timeline!" Sonic snapped his fingers in frustration. "I honestly can't believe I never thought of that. Who knows what effects changing the timeline could have on all of our worlds? The experiment could've averted some terrible disaster heading to any of our worlds, or there could be a war, or- I need some time to think."

* * *

 **Finally, another chapter! (amirite guys) Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story as it's starting to pick up. I really put some serious thinking into how this chapter would go, so I feedback is appreciated.**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **-Chimi**


	7. Broken Glass

**Note: I strongly recommend listing to 'I am machine' by Three Days Grace while reading this (Note: It may not be to everybody's taste)**

* * *

Metal Sonic. Built to kill and destroy. Created by that fool Eggman to find a target and silence it. What a pointless existence, only on the earth to be the catalyst for it's going to hell. Metal Sonic didn't quite have a brain, but his coding had given him a will, and he longed inside to change that will. He wanted to be- a hero. To save the world, to be praised among the people instead of hated and feared by them. He didn't clash well with Sonic, but he could deal with that. The world as everyone on it knew it was about to die, and Metal Sonic wasn't going to let that happen. He knew what was really going on with Eggman and Mons, and he was going to save Mons. The truth was, Mons's wife hadn't left him of her own will. She had been kidnapped by Eggman, and Mons was now being forced to work for Eggman. The experiment wasn't Mons's idea, it was Eggman's plan, and now Mons just wanted to make things right- whatever it takes. Metal Sonic unplugged himself from his charging station and stormed into Eggman's control room, grabbing him by the collar. "Metal- what are you doing?" Eggman shouted at him. Metal glared at him. "This is for all the lives you made me silence." He slammed Eggman into a wall and fired a painful blast from his left hand. "Metal Sonic! I made you, I gave you everything, and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Eggman shouted. "Gave me? I discovered the world on my own, and I can't fix the mistakes of the past. But I can stop further mistakes from being made." Metal Sonic blasted Eggman again, and was about to finish the job when Mons entered the room. Mons simply stood and watched as Metal Sonic blasted Eggman again and again, until Eggman shouted "Mons! If you ever want to see her alive again, help me!" Mons reluctantly grabbed Metal Sonic and tossed him aside, helping Eggman to his feet. Metal Sonic quickly flew out of the room, kicking out a window on Eggman's airship and flying down to the surface, planning his next move.

As Judy began to regain consciousness in the hospital, she saw a whiteish hedgehog standing by her bed. "S-Sonic? Is that you?" Sonic's voice began to speak. "It's OK Judy, I'm here. Nick's here too. That guy right there is Silver, he's here to help." Judy smiled. "Good to know there's always someone willing to help." Sonic smiled. "I'm still worried sick about you. I couldn't live with myself if you died." Judy began to say something, but started lapsing in and out of consciousness. "What's going on?" all three of them said, nearly in unison. A doctor rushed into the room. "We were just running tests on the bullet, and- we found it was laced with an unknown- very deadly, substance." Sonic shot an angry look at the doctor. "What is it with you doctors and your crappy build-up? Give me the report! Is she going to die or not?" The doctor was slightly taken aback. "We- we don't know, sir." she said. Sonic grunted furiously. "WELL THEN DO YOUR JOB AND FIND OUT!" Nick and Silver left the room so Sonic could talk to the doctor. Sonic took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just- I know I haven't known her for that long, but it doesn't matter. I know what I feel. And I know that I love her. I tried to tell myself that I didn't deserve her, and maybe I don't, but I don't care right now. I need to see her wake up again." The doctor nodded. "We're doing everything we can." Sonic sat down near Judy's bed, talking to her and praying she'd wake up. After about 5 minutes, the doctor returned. "Sir, we have to ask you to leave momentarily. We'll let you know when you can come back in." Sonic nodded. "Alright." He opened the doors and left the room. But as soon as he entered the waiting room, Nick pointed and said "Sonic, look." The doctors were injecting some kind of poison into Judy. "Oh...my God." Sonic gasped. "They're going to kill her!" Sonic smashed down the doors and burst into the room. "Sonic, wait!" Nick shouted, but to no avail. Sonic kicked one of the doctors in the stomach, sending him careening into the back wall. He proceeded to take down the other doctors with ease, but one of them got lucky and injected the toxin into him. Sonic quickly threw a heavy punch into their chest, nearly crushing it. At that sound, Judy burst awake. Sonic walked over to her. "Please tell me you haven't been awake this whole time." Judy grinned at him. "In and out." Sonic blushed. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to find who did this and-" Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Judy tightly and held her in his arms, catching her unaware and causing her to blush profusely. Sonic simply let the tears stream down his face. "You know I care about you, Judy. I thought- I thought you were going to die." A million thoughts were racing through Judy's head. She relaxed into Sonic's arms as he let her fall asleep from exhaustion, setting her on the bed again. Thinking she was asleep, he whispered "I love you, Judy." But as he got up to leave the room, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"I know."

Mons stood in shock, staring at the screen. Eggman's plan had worked perfectly. The hospital trap had worked, the doctors had been equipped with the toxin- but Sonic interrupted everything. Noticing Eggman wasn't around, Mons quickly hacked into the computer database and scanned the base for his wife, April. The scan returned results of life in Bunker E. Either Eggman had created some unholy life, or she was there. Considering that Mons could fly, it was easy for him to quickly get into the bunker. "April?" he called. A voice faintly answered, distinctly female. "Mons?" Mons walked towards the source of the sound and there, behind a wall of very durable glass, was April. Mons attempted to smash the glass, but even with his immense strength, it would not break under the pressure. He whipper around and came face-to-face with Metal Sonic. "I knew you'd betray him." Metal Sonic said to Mons, quickly following up with "Not that I blame you." Mons pointed to the glass. "Can you get her out of there?" Metal Sonic tilted his head and pressed his hands to the glass, vibrating them at an extremely high frequency. After about a minute, he fired a laser at the glass, causing it to shatter. Mons began walking forward, but Metal Sonic stopped him. "Don't. It's heavily guarded by weaponry. I'll get her out." Metal Sonic activated a diamond-shaped shield around himself and walked towards April. Bullets sprayed at him, but they were absorbed by the shield. Metal Sonic deactivated the shield and pulled April through, setting her down next to Mons. But as he did so, a stray bullet pierced his metal skull. Mons grabbed him and April. "We need to get back to my workshop. It's safe there, and I can rebuild you." Mons quickly flew out of Eggman's base and far into the distance, just as Eggman re-entered the base. "Mons?" he called. But there came no answer. Mons was lost.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? Sorry I kept y'all waiting for so long. Thanks for all the continued support on this story even in my absence. This was definitely my favorite chapter to write.**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **-Chimi**


	8. Shattered Glass

**NOTE: Re-uploaded this chapter due to April being called 'Amber' at one part. I didn't change anything else though.**

* * *

Mons flew through the air as fast as he could, noticing Eggman's security robots in the distance. They hadn't found him yet, but they were headed in his general direction. Planning to rebuild him anyway, Mons tore off Metal Sonic's arms and threw them into the robots, causing them to plummet to the surface and explode. That should keep Eggman off his trail. Mons heard Metal Sonic's voice through his damaged speaker. "Dr. Mons, was that really necessary?" Mons chuckled. "Sorry. I'll put even more powerful arms on you once we get inside. I couldn't risk the security cameras on the robots seeing me, in any shape or form." Mons also had the ability to fire plasma lasers from his hands, another side effect from the serum that gave him his powers. But even those would have been too distinct to have been seen on the robot's cameras. Mons flew into the workshop and landed, setting Metal Sonic down on a table, and April next to him on a couch. At that exact moment, a blue blur burst through the doors. Mons glared at Sonic. "You." He said. Sonic grinned. "You all done being evil now? 'Cause as far as I can tell, you got the girl, you got the- killer robot, and you got the cool technology. Everything a crazy scientist would want, right? Except for the girl. You scientist's aren't exactly- crush material." Mons flew at Sonic, but he dodged easily. "Listen. Your evil doctor friends injected a poison into me. Considering you're harboring someone who nearly killed me in the past, would it kill ya to take it out?" Mons groaned. "Get over here." He pulled Sonic aside and injected a needle into him, extracting the poison. "Ouch! You're never too old to find needles painful. Even when you're covered with prickles." Mons sighed. "Now leave." Sonic shook his head. "No can do. Not while you've got him." Sonic pointed at his Metal counterpart, who faintly tilted his head upward. "You should know by now, Sonic. I'm here to help. But not in this state." he said. Sonic was taken aback. "Here- to help?" Mons nodded. "Yes, he is, Sonic. He saved April, and- to an extent- me." Sonic crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll give you the sweet reunion with your wife. I've got places to be. See ya around- or, back here, because you're probably not gonna want to go outside much." Mons frowned. Those hedgehogs always seemed to ask something of him. He was a scientist, not a God. He had never known his parents, why couldn't he simply be left alone with his wife?

Sonic rushed back to the hospital to check on Judy. As he suspected, the police were there, and- again, unsurprisingly, it was the ZPD. After two murder attempts on one of their officers in quite a short time, the ZPD were guarding the area to make sure it didn't happened again. What they weren't guarding, however, was the thin slab of rock that jutted out from the back of the hospital. Sonic crept around the hotel to the slab, and spin-dashed up the wall, opening Judy's window and then spin-dashing again to get inside. Judy seemed in a much better condition then she had previously, as she was up and about and said "Little bit of an unorthodox entrance, eh?" Sonic shrugged. "What can I say? I was born for the thrill!" he said. There was a long pause, and each of them knew why. "So, about what you said-" Judy began, but was cut off by Sonic saying "Well, to be fair, I thought you were gonna die." Judy smirked. "You're a terrible liar, Sonic. We both knew I'd be fine." Sonic blushed. "Yeah, I know. I just- well, you already know. There's no point trying to spin it any other way." Judy laughed. "It's OK, Nick- told me." Sonic cursed under his breath. "Sonic, I don't think his mother was a-" Sonic cut her off before she could repeat what Sonic had uttered. "I just- I trusted he wouldn't tell." he said. Judy sighed. "He said it was for the better of the mission." Sonic stomped the floor. "The mission? Sentencing a scientist to life in prison just because Eggman kidnapped his wife and he was trying to protect her? There's no way in hell I'd ever let a mission like that come to pass!" Judy paused. "Mons's wife- Eggman- what?" she gasped. Sonic nodded. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Y'know what else? I could easily take out every single police force on this case! And I haven't! Y'know why? Because I trusted at least one of you would make the right decision when the time came. So, are you with me, or against me?" Judy winced. "Sonic, there's no evidence to convict Eggman." Sonic sighed. "What about the photographs stored inside Metal Sonic's head chip? Mons recovered it from his damaged body." Judy frowned. "I'm sure that could work, but- it wouldn't make the people happy." Sonic grabbed Judy's shoulder. "Excuse me?" he said furiously. Judy sighed again. "Sonic, I know what can happen to the world when the people don't support what you've done. They'll never approve of it, and the civil uproar and anarchy that follows could destroy everything- for real." Sonic nearly smashed the window he had entered through. "I know, I know! But then- I have to stop you." Judy looked at him in shock. "Sonic, you can't do that." Sonic grimaced. "And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Sonic's harsh words shocked Judy. "Don't think my ties to you are gonna get in the way of my judgement. If this is where we split ways, then so be it." he said. "I'm bringing the evidence on Mons's innocence to light tonight. If you make one move to stop me, it'll be labeled as an assault on _this world's hero_ , and I'll throw you in prison myself. Remember whose world you're on."

With that, he breezed back out the window.

* * *

 **And, tension! Judy wants to arrest Mons due to his technically having caused the portals to open and to avoid unstoppable civil uproar and chaos, while Sonic is willing to take the risk and wants justice for Mons. WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?**

 **Will this conflict be resolved, or is it the end of Sonic and Judy's friendship? Find out next time in the epic conclusion to this 3-part chapter event, Melted Glass!**

 **(By the way, Melted Glass isn't the end of the story)**

 **See ya' in the NEXT EPIC CHAPTER,**

 **-Chimi :P**


	9. Melted Glass

**Hey guys! Since this is a pretty big part of the story, I thought this would be as good a time as any to thank everyone who's supported this story.**

 **First of all, thanks to Disney for creating Zootopia, and SEGA for creating Sonic. Without their works, this story would not be possible.**

 **Thanks to an unprofessional moron (that's really their username) for favoriting and following, and also reviewing**

 **Thanks to Dragon Roberts for favoriting and following**

 **Thanks to Nintendo-Marvel64 for favoriting and following**

 **Thanks to SuperKamek34 for Favoriting, following, and reviewing**

 **Thanks to mileshuntere for favoriting, following, and reviewing**

 **Thanks to teharrisonfox for favoriting, following, and reviewing (and to answer your question possibly)**

 **Thanks to Guest for reviewing**

 **Thanks to Kaylee for reviewing, glad you like it**

 **Thanks to Caleb for reviewing, and yes I watch the Flash and it's awesome :)**

 **Big Thanks to LoveandEdify for leaving several helpful reviews, a favorite and a follow, AND also giving me a shout-out in his story 'Love In The Open' (I bet he'd appreciate it if you check that out :) )**

 **Thanks to Readerfever for favoriting and following**

 **Thanks to NITIAD for following**

 **Thanks to MNLStudios from deviantart for noticing a confusing typo in chapter 8**

 **and finally, thanks to all the** **viewers for getting _Broken Glass_ up to over 1,500 views in under 9 chapters! Please continue your support, all of you guys are what keeps this story going!**

* * *

Sonic brushed into a live news feed, roughly pushing the reporter out of the way, causing a gasp of shock to emanate from those watching. "Hello, Mobius, and all who are on it. Since the end of Eggman's tyrannical madness, the world hasn't had much of a need for me. Until now. I have here evidence of Dr. Mons's innocence, as well as proof that Eggman is still alive and stronger then ever." Sonic motioned towards a computer near where the reporter had been speaking, plugging in Metal Sonic's data chip, which he'd received from Mons shortly after his encounter with Judy. The petrified camera crew zoomed in on the computer, making sure to catch whatever Sonic wanted everyone to see. Sonic flipped through the photos on the computer, showing pictures of Mons being forced by Eggman and a slightly older Metal Sonic model to construct the experiment, April being tortured every time he so much as stopped. He transitioned to slightly newer photos of Eggman, clearly alive and well, and Mons in his lab. Sonic paused at the photo of Mons in his lab. How had that got there? It didn't matter. Tonight was the time to end this 'charade of broken glass' as the news feed had so affectionately called it. Those watching the news gasped once more as the full extent of Mons's innocence was brought to light. Sonic heard police sirens coming in his general direction. He whipped around to catch 'ZPD' on one of the cars. Crap. The ZPD could try to arrest him for allegedly terrorizing the news, but Sonic had somewhat of an immunity on this world. Still, wouldn't stop them from trying. Sonic was dismayed to see none other then Officer Hornez step out of the car. "You said we could trust you." Hornez growled. Sonic winced at the memory. "To be fair, your very own 'hero' Judy Hopps didn't want Mons's innocence brought to light! She wanted to see him thrown in jail to 'satisfy the people'! Then Eggman would never face justice for his crimes, and Mons would never even see his wife, April, ever again! So, tell me, who's less trustworthy, huh? The guy who branched out to tell the truth, or the girl who wanted to lie to everyone's face to prevent civil uproar, huh? This whole thing's live, George! They'll know everything now!" Sonic lurched forward, and then he felt- it. NO! Sonic's spines contorted and turned a deeper blue, then deeper still, then- black. His whole body turned nearly pitch black. His only discernible features were his trademark shoes, his gloves, and his completely white, pupil-less eyes. This had only ever happened once before, as a side effect of Sonic's extreme anger. 'Dark Sonic', as they had called it. This was going to be impossible to contain. Sonic practically flew into George, sending police cars everywhere and knocking George onto the ground nearly ten feet away. As Judy and Nick's police car spun out of control on the scene, Judy yelled "He's not going down without a fight, and neither will we!" Knowing that it wouldn't kill Sonic in his current state, she drove the police car straight into him, knocking him to the ground. And even in a dark, merciless form, Sonic felt that. His spines quickly flashed blue, then back to black. His anger was holding up this form. Nick was in a frenzy. "Well, Judy, do it again!" Judy pulled back the car, ramming it into Sonic again. But this time, Sonic stopped the car, pushing both hands into it and causing the front to cave in. Judy and Nick instinctively ran out of the car. Sonic laughed dementedly. "You think you can beat me on foot?" Nick and Judy quickly realized their mistake. Sonic laughed again. Judy pulled out her gun and shot at Sonic's chest. The bullet, black like the rest of Sonic, was lost in the darkness. But Sonic did feel something, and it wasn't the bullet. "Now you've done it!" he yelled. A massive wave of energy escaped Sonic's body, tipping over the police cars on the scene and sending everyone in a five-mile radius five feet into the air. Sonic began to worry he'd just killed someone. Thankfully, those in the area had left, with the exception of the camera crew, who has somehow managed to keep broadcasting the entire fight up to this point on live TV.

That meant everyone would see this, including-

Tails!

Sonic stopped the assault, knowing he had won. His spines slowly began to turn blue, and the rest of his body regained his normal coloring. His all-white eyes slowly turned back to normal as the last of the dark energy left his body, casually breaking a window as it did so. Then Sonic did what he did best- he ran. He ran far away, all the way to Tails's house. Tails wasn't expecting a visit, so he jumped as Sonic entered the house. "Hey, buddy." Sonic said as he sat on the couch next to Tails. "Hey Sonic. I think I've calculated what caused your transformation into Dark Sonic." Sonic nodded. "Really? I'm pretty sure I just got angry. Really angry." Tails shrugged. "That's part of it, sure. But that much negative energy had to come from somewhere." Tails played the recording of the live fight on slow-motion. He paused on a frame where George clearly had something purple- and glowing, in his pocket. As Sonic transformed, the purple light faded. Sonic's eyes widened. "Sonic, they had a weapon they were going to use on you." Tails nearly whispered. Sonic looked down at the floor. "I would say I'm surprised, but, I'm not feeling it. They knew everyone was going to see this, so they wanted to make sure they won. Guess I had other plans." Tails almost laughed, but he couldn't quite bring himself to it. "Sonic, what do you think will happen to Judy, now that her plans are out in the open?" Sonic paused. "What do you mean- oh." Sonic put his head in his hands. "I don't know." he answered honestly and truthfully. Tails nodded. "You still have to be the hero." Sonic looked at his friend and said "You're saying I should go back to the scene?" Tails was silent for a moment before saying "A lot of people got hurt there. And I know that bothers you."

With that, Sonic dashed out the door and back to the scene of the fight.

When he arrived, nothing had really changed. Crews were cleaning up the mess, and Cheif Bogo was talking to a government official. Sonic sighed and cleaned up the mess in a split-second. But he didn't get the usual rush he always felt. He knew he'd been noticed, but it didn't matter. He ducked behind some trees and fell into a lake. "Flippin' water." Sonic groaned as he stood up. He noticed he was in a forest clearing, and directly in front of him, on a log, sat Judy. Her back was to him and she hadn't noticed that he was there. Sonic was lost for words. For one of the only times in his life, he didn't know what to say. Finally, he said without thinking "You shouldn't have came after me. I didn't want to fight you." Judy simply remained silent. "I understand you're mad at me. I'm mad at you. But being mad isn't gonna get us anywhere." Still silence. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have said anything about you on live TV. But I needed to show the world what was right." Judy turned slightly. "And ratting me out was necessary?" Sonic bowed his head. "No. No, it wasn't. I should've just turned in the evidence. It would've made this easier. I'm sorry, Judy. I screwed up." Judy turned around to face him fully. "It's not just you. Me, Nick, the whole ZPD, we all screwed up tonight. You attacked because we gave you no other choice." Sonic jumped as a flaming branch landed on the ground, followed by the entire tree. One of the police cars had been set on fire by a radical group inspired by the fight. "Come ON!" Sonic yelled. There were no fire extinguishers around, and the entire forest clearing was lighting on fire. Sonic knew the dangers of even a semi-forest fire. So Sonic ran as fast as he could, swirling around and around the lake until he'd created an active tornado of water. He burst out of the tornado at lightning speed as most of the fires were extinguished. Since his shoes were made of such durable materials, Sonic was able to stomp out the rest of the fires. To his surprise, the police team was cheering him on. Sonic stepped out of the clearing and walked towards the ZPD. The first thing he did was walk over to Officer Hornez and say "Look, I owe you an apology-" Hornez shrugged. "Don't sweat it. It's in the past now. It's not just your fault. You were taken over by a very negative influence, Sonic. We all saw it." Sonic chuckled and said "Well, maybe next time don't bring a weapon with such a high energy concentration." George was taken aback. "How did you know-" Sonic laughed fully. "Live TV, remember?" Hornez sighed. "I suppose so, yes. Look, we can clean up this mess with the public. Right now, we've gotta catch those radicals." With that, the ZPD assembled into their cars and drove away. Judy ran out of the forest clearing and tried to catch one of the cars, but it was too late. Nick stepped out of the shadows. "Sorry, Carrots. Looks like they left." Judy slapped Nick in the face. "Why didn't you go with them?" Nick shrugged. "Figured I wasn't needed." Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "You got a way to get home? 'cause I am _NOT_ carrying you." Nick laughed. "Uhh, I never asked. But I do know I guy who knows a guy who might have a car we can take." Sonic sensed Nick didn't really have a plan and grimaced, grabbing Nick by the arm and pulling him to the nearest fast food joint. He brought Judy as well, setting down at one of the outdoor tables and sighing. "You can find a taxi from here." he said with a mock sense of annoyance, making sure he was on perfectly normal terms with Nick and Judy before he started teasing them too much. Judy looked over at the fast food restaurant. "I hate to say it but, seeing this place makes me kinda hungry." Sonic grinned. "No problem! I got ya' covered!" Sonic walked in, ordered three burgers, and brought them back outside. Judy smiled. "Hey, thanks!" Sonic shrugged. "It's the least I can do after that little stunt I pulled. I'm not repeating that again." Judy hugged Sonic. "Don't worry, Sonic. From the moment I met you, I knew you were a good person, and one mistake isn't gonna change that." Sonic returned the hug. "Thanks, Judy." Nick chuckled. "Hey, would you two get a room?"

"HEY!" Sonic and Judy both shouted in unison.

* * *

 **And there you have it! The END of the 3-part chapter extravaganza (But NOT the end of** **the story)**

 **What happens next? Find out in chapter 10!**


	10. The Other Portals

**Hey everyone! I made sure to space this chapter out a bit more so it doesn't give you a headache. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, leave a review as to whether the spaced out look or the closer-together look is better for you.**

 **Anyways, enjoy chapter 10 (part 1 of Chapter 10 I guess)**

* * *

So Sonic was on good terms with his friends once again, Shadow's assistance had greatly benefited Gazelle, and Tails had been getting smarter than ever with all the new studies he'd been able to conduct. So was the collision of worlds such a bad thing? Was there really a need to replace it? No one was sure waking up this morning after everything that had just gone down last night. Mons was accepted into the community once more and forgiven his faults on account of having no real choice, and therefore, at his first public speech in years, he made public the information that the experiment was irreversible. Sonic was at the speech, as was Judy, Nick, Shadow, Tails, Silver, Gazelle and many more.

Sure, there were other worlds who had had segments of their worlds teleported to Mobius, but the Mobians had bonded the closest with the citizens of Zootopia. And even though Judy knew that her life was probably going to change forever, she couldn't help smiling at Sonic as he pulled her close to him. She laid her head on Sonic's shoulder, knowing that regardless of what had happened, he would never in his right mind do anything to hurt her.

Sonic was so lost in the embrace he didn't even notice Metal Sonic sitting next to him. Sonic looked his former enemy in the eyes and smiled. "Good to see you're on the right track." he said to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic nodded. "You're lucky I'm on your side. With all the weaponry Mons installed, I could wipe you all out." Sonic chuckled. "He wouldn't have given you that weaponry if he didn't trust you." Metal simply looked up at the sky and flew off into the distance as Mons finished his speech.

But as he went, Sonic heard him say "It feels good to be trusted by someone who cares." Sonic heard a voice behind him laughing and turned around to face Knuckles. "I thought you didn't chuckle?" Sonic said teasingly. Knuckles remembered one moment too late and said "Well, it is kinda funny seeing Metal Sonic on the same side as you. Just wait until Amy sees. She'll be so confused." Now Sonic was laughing quite hard as he said "That girl never learns." Judy tapped his shoulder and said "Excuse me, who?" Sonic continued to laugh. "Oh, Amy Rose. Pink Hedgehog, big hammer, you'd be able to pick her out of any crowd. She's been obsessed with marrying me ever since we first met."

Nick shook his head. "That's a surefire way to tick someone off." Sonic nodded as people began to leave and walked over towards Shadow, who seemed to be contemplating something. "Hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked with his trademark sparkiness but also with a hint of concern. Shadow sighed. "Now that everyone is aware of the situation regarding what world they're on and what happened, Gazelle no longer requires my services. But, for some reason, that makes me- unhappy." Sonic shrugged. "You're used to doing work with G.U.N in the past, maybe you just- I don't know, maybe you're just used to it?" Shadow shook his head. "If that were true, would it feel different?" Sonic was at a loss for words. "Alright, you got me there, but-" Shadow cut him off.

"There's no buts about it, Sonic. Since Maria was- taken from me, I've dedicated my life to protecting this world from those who would seek to do it harm, so that they'll never lose what I lost- the ability to truly love, whether only as a friend or something more. I don't expect you to know the various exchanges I've had with Gazelle while you've been out laying the Mons case to rest, but- I can tell you this. For the first time in my life since Maria was killed, I have that feeling again." Sonic simply stood there, listening and taking in Shadow's words. "The world's changed, Shadow. We've come a long way from my battles against Eggman to where we are now. And speaking of Eggman-"

Shadow held up a hand. "Yes, I know. We'll put him behind bars, for good this time." Shadow dashed off into the distance. Sonic sensed Shadow had been ignoring him during that last sentence, and so he sped off after Shadow. As he caught up, he said "You can't just ditch me like that!" with a grin on his face. Shadow chuckled. "Oh, but I can." he said as he teleported away from Sonic. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled as he caught up to Shadow again, kicking him in the legs and causing him to come to a screeching halt. Shadow hit the ground and rolled backwards, sliding through a small gap under an electric door that wouldn't be out of place in a garage. Sonic realized that they had reached a large facility that looked like it would shoot trespassers on sight. "Shadow, this doesn't look safe. Or even legal."

Shadow's voice came from the other side of the door. "You really want to see what I'm here for? Come inside." Sonic reluctantly slid under the gap and stood up inside the facility. He looked around, and saw something strange in the center of the room.

What he saw was a portal.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger-y ending here, I'm kinda busy right now and while I wanted to add more to this chapter, I wanted to get this out to you guys and I'll publish the second part of this chapter ASAP.**


	11. Zootopia's Home

**Hey guys! Wanted to know what happened after Chapter 10's mysterious conclusion? Well _here it is!_ Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic stared at the portal, slowly averting his gaze as a blue glow caught his eye. He realized the blue glow was coming from another portal, and as he looked around he noticed the whole room was covered in them. "Alright, now I'm convinced this place isn't legal. At all." Shadow shook his head. "There's no chance this would ever be allowed if word leaked out. Thanks to my powers of Chaos Control, I can easily teleport into this room or any other as I please."

Sonic chuckled. "Good thing you're not going through teenager-hood. That would be _really_ immature." Shadow shrugged off Sonic's less-than-appropriate comment and began speaking again. "It surprised me that no one ever thought of trying to reverse Mons's- er, Eggman's experiment by simply building more portals. That is, until I learned that opening a portal opens even more portals somewhere else. The whole reason Eggman wanted Mons to conduct his experiment to begin with was to create irredeemable chaos. He thought it would tear the world apart." Sonic shrugged. "Guess we dealt with it better than expected. Because we're cool like that." Shadow began to step through the first portal that Sonic had seen upon entering the facility. "Yes, well- have you ever wondered what the world Zootopia comes from looks like?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but- is that where that portal goes? Why are you headed there?" Shadow grinned. "I want to see exactly what part of Mobius got swapped over to that world when Zootopia came here."

Now Sonic was interested. "Alright! Let's go!" he said rather enthusiastically, jumping into the portal and pulling Shadow through. The inside of the portal looked like a purple spiral, constantly changing path like a waterslide. "Whoa, now this is trippy!" Sonic yelled as he flew through the portal and straight out the other side, careening into a tree and knocking it down. "That musta been quite some force." Sonic muttered. Shadow flew out of the portal more gracefully than Sonic, flipping onto the ground and teleporting behind Sonic. Sonic grinned. "Wow! Did Gazelle teach you some dance moves?"

Shadow slapped Sonic straight across the face, and Sonic knew he had struck a nerve. "One, no, and two, let's keep our personal lives out of this, alright?" Sonic shook his head. "I don't know. It's good to talk sometimes." Shadow began walking, noticing large clumps of insects in some areas. "Disgusting." he muttered. Sonic shrugged. "Judy told me that's what carnivores eat over here." Shadow laughed under his breath. Sonic grimaced. "What?"

Shadow stopped walking for a moment. "Why don't you just ask her out already? It's obvious you two have become more than friends. I was wrong when I said she'd never care that way. When I saw you two at Mons's speech, I knew. And so do you, Sonic." Sonic paused. "Alright. I'll ask her tonight." Shadow smiled. "Good man, Sonic." Now it was Sonic's turn to ask. "Since you asked me, why didn't you try to- get closer to Gazelle? Don't think I forgot what you told me."

Shadow sighed. "Well, fair is fair. I- never got the chance." Sonic lowered his voice. "But you wanted to?" Shadow didn't answer. He simply kept walking. Sonic followed him, and after a few minutes, Shadow nodded. He made it look like he was pointing in a direction, but Sonic knew what he really meant. Shadow broke into a run, Sonic following suit, until they reached a building that was distinctly Mobian. It wasn't very interesting, and Sonic couldn't help laughing.

"Zootopia- got replaced- with this?" he said between bursts of laughter. Shadow examined the building closely. "It's not just a stone building. There's a keypad on the fourth floor. You can see it through the window." Sonic adjusted his view until he saw it. "Oh yeah..." Sonic and Shadow both dashed up the building, running on the wall at high-velocity speeds, breaking the window and jumping onto the fourth floor. Shadow tore the keypad off the wall and smashed his fist into the wires behind it. The door opened.

Behind the door was Doctor Eggman.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Never good to see Eggman show up. Can Sonic and Shadow handle him, or does he have a trick up his sleeve? Find out in Chapter 12!**

 **Also, the reason for this chapter being so short is that it's the continuation of Chapter 10: The Other Portals.**

 **See ya in the next chapter,**

 **-Chimi**


	12. For A Better Future

**Hey guys! It took me a little longer than I'd wanted to get this chapter out, but I wanted this to be really good. I hope it was worth the wait for you guys.**

* * *

"Eggman?" Sonic gasped. Shadow brushed Sonic aside."I've got this." Shadow charged up a powerful blast made of raw chaos energy. "Chaos-SPEAR!" Shadow threw the shot at the Doctor, but noticed a moment too late that Eggman wasn't afraid. The blast passed straight through Eggman as both Sonic and Shadow realized they'd been duped by a hologram. "Sonofa- let's get moving." Shadow grunted.

Sonic and Shadow both swept the place at a faster speed than Eggman could have possibly escaped at, but both came up empty. Shadow shook his head. "I don't understand. Why leave a hologram here?" Sonic shrugged. "Maybe it's an accidental leftover from one of Eggman's previous attempts to kill me." Shadow grimaced. "If that's still left over, then what about the rest of the-"

Thousands of bystanders then watched as the building exploded. Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic and teleported him away from the explosion, but it was too late.

Sonic was already dead.

Shadow sighed, laying Sonic's body to rest on the ground. "It was- an honor to fight by your side. You were a worthy challenge. Goodbye." Shadow picked up Sonic's body so that he could be buried on Mobius.

How was he ever going to explain this? Worst of all, how would he tell Judy and Tails? Shadow felt a pang of remorse that Sonic had never even been able to begin a relationship with Judy. It was his fault that Sonic was dead. His fault for leading him into that building. And he was going to make it right. He was going to bring Sonic back, at whatever cost. Even if it killed him. It's what Maria would have wanted.

So he ran. He ran as fast as he could, dropping Sonic's body to the ground. He began to reach speeds he'd never hit before, and eventually he found himself circling the planet about once every 56.5 seconds. After roughly 74 loops, Shadow jumped into the air, flying skyward far faster than any aircraft. "CHAOS-CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as he tore open a portal, flying backwards through time. Back to Mons's speech. Shadow attempted to stop there, to break free from the portal's hold. But he couldn't. He kept travelling back, back further, until-

The Experiment.

Mons couldn't believe Eggman had defeated him like this. April was lost to him, Eggman had nearly eradicated his powers through various means of torture, and now he was being forced to open a slew of portals that would plunge the world into chaos. But Mons could feel his powers coming back, ever so slightly. When the time was right, he was going to stop Eggman- at whatever cost necessary.

One thing Mons had not predicted, however, was the black hedgehog careening out of a portal straight into him.

Shadow knocked Mons to the ground, shocked that he had traveled back to this exact moment in time, at this location. If even the time-stream wasn't right, then the world truly had been changed forever by this experiment. Shadow picked up a gun lying on the table. In his current state, it would only take one shot to kill Mons. He could stop this whole thing from happening. But something was stopping him. As Shadow came closer and closer to eradicating the current timeline, memories started flowing away. It was time to put the world back into place. But then he remembered.

Judy Hopps. She meant the world to Sonic. And Sonic wouldn't want to come back to the world if she wasn't in it. Shadow grimaced, setting down the gun and teleporting himself into the still-open portal. He pushed himself to go forward in time. He could see fragments of the timeline, and finally Mons's speech came into view. Shadow teleported again, sending him straight out of the portal and right over Mons's head as he began his speech.

Shadow, who was also sitting in the audience, looked bewildered. Gazelle looked over at him. "Something wrong?" she whispered. Shadow shook his head. "I thought I saw myself for a moment, right above Mons." Gazelle smiled. "Don't worry about that. There's no one who can be just like you." Behind the bushes, Shadow smiled. Perhaps he'd made his own life better as well.

He waited for Mons's speech to finish, watching as Sonic and his counterpart sped off. Now was the chance. Shadow chased after his counterpart, kicking him out of the way and chasing after Sonic. Shadow saw his counterpart fade into thin air, as the current Shadow took control over himself in the current timeline. Sonic noticed, and came to a halt. "Whoa, what the h-" Shadow kicked him in the gut.

"Don't you have better things to do than race around foolishly? You have the girl of your dreams waiting for you, and instead you still insist on running away?" Sonic stood up, saluted, and dashed off to find Judy. Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. Disaster averted. He even laughed, realizing how insane the odds Eggman's leftover trap would have teleported to the world which Zootopia came from.

But yet it had happened. And, due to the changes in the timeline, it was still standing. Shadow groaned. He would still have to deal with that. But it could wait. No one was going to enter there for quite some time, judging by the fact no one seemed to care. Shadow dashed back to where Mons had just finished his speech,

and found himself standing right next to Gazelle. "Hello, my friend. In return for your assistance, I was wondering if you- wanted to enjoy a leisurely activity tonight." Gazelle said to him. Shadow couldn't believe his ears. "I'd rather nothing more." he said with a smile. He looked over to see Sonic looking rather perplexed. "Hold on, I should deal with this." Shadow said as he walked over to Sonic.

"You remember, don't you?" Sonic shrugged. "What, the changes in the timeline? Yeah, I remember. We were on the planet Zootopia comes from, and we found this building, and it was rigged to blow- yeah, my memory totally checks out after that for some reason." Shadow, never one to sugar-coat anything, casually said "That's because you died. And so I saved you. You're welcome." Sonic slowly nodded. "Oh, that explains." he said, not feeling like making any snarky remarks about death. He remembered something Shadow had said, how he'd promised to ask Judy out-

Sonic felt a lump in his throat as he realized what he was about to do. It would be easy if he asked Amy, or even Blaze, but- this- this was different. Sonic casually hung around where Judy was standing for a moment, and finally plucked up the courage to ask. "Hey, Judy. I was just wondering, would you- like to go out tonight?" Judy beamed at Sonic and said "Well, I've got a busy schedule, but, I'll make time." with that, she hugged Sonic again, Sonic instantly returning the embrace and secretly pulling Judy far away, to somewhere more private. Knuckles, looking outward, smiled and said "Oh, those two. Why don't they just make out already?"

Everyone who heard him laughed.

* * *

 **All's well that ends well, right? Well, mostly. Changing the time-stream did have a few unprecedented results. Mons, luckily, was too shocked and too busy to remember Shadow in his lab. However, it ever so slightly affected the radical group that showed up after the fight in Chapter 9. You'll see how next chapter. 13, eh? spooky :)**


	13. Falling In, Falling Out

**NOTE: MAY CONTAIN FANSERVICE**

 **Guess who's back? I've been without internet for a few days, so obviously no uploading because- I couldn't. Thankfully it's back and I can resume this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quite soon after this one.**

* * *

It turns out that in Sonic's rush of feelings for Judy, he hadn't been paying much attention, and because of it he'd carried her straight to somewhere not-so-private: a bar. Judy looked around and said "You better not be trying to get me drunk." Sonic laughed. "What kind of hero would I be then?" Judy laughed in return. "I don't know, a really fast one who can slip a lot of drinks?" Her ears fell down behind her head. "Sorry, I- didn't mean to say that." Sonic shrugged. "Don't sweat it. And hey, with enough alcohol I'll forget it ever happened by next morning." he said with a sly smile. Judy shot him a- was it flirting?- look and said "Ha ha. With your speedy metabolism and whatnot, It's gonna take a lotta alcohol." Sonic snapped his fingers playfully.

"Oh, come on. Did you put cameras in my house or something?" Both him and Judy laughed and walked up to the bar, and took seats next to each other. Sonic was surprised to see a familiar face at the bar. It was none other than Amy Rose, casually chatting with- "Oh, God." Sonic said, pointing a finger. Amy seemed to be flirting with Nick Wilde. Judy sighed. "I guess there's quite a few similarities between you two, huh?" Sonic nodded. "Why else would she be crushing on him?" Judy laughed. "I'm not really sure, bro."

Sonic liked it when Judy called him "bro", like he called Tails. (Although, he wouldn't want to be thought of as a brother should they begin a relationship together) "I guess she thinks we're a thing now." Sonic confessed. Judy gave him a look that was definitely meant to be attractive. "Well, then, might as well make it official." Sonic blushed profusely as she pulled him into their first kiss. Judy laughed. "Stop that or your spines'll turn red." Sonic sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry. It's just- I've never had a kiss like that before. That I really meant, and felt, and- ohmygodthatwasamazing. So I guess if we're- y'know, is this our first date?" Judy thought about it for a moment and then said "Here? Nah. But we can make it our first date if we go somewhere a little more private." Sonic nodded. "Alright then. You're gonna see first-hand the benefits of dating me." Sonic gave her that endearing smile, with a little bit of that little-boy mischief in it, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to Geno DiMarco's, a high-brow restaurant with some of the most prestigious critics raving about it 24/7.

Judy looked around at the environment. "That's better." Sonic tapped his fingers on the table. "Yeah. But, I do feel kinda bad for leaving Nick with Amy." Judy shrugged. "They seemed to be getting along alright." Sonic face-palmed and said "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. If Nick and Amy become a thing, then I think I've seen it all." Judy turned around to see the waiter approaching and said "Oh, hi! Is this a seat-yourself of a please-wait-to-be-seated?" The obviously stuck-up waiter sniffed and said "Ma'am, this is a p'lizz-wait-tue-bee-settid." the waiter said through his thick accent. Sonic and Judy both chuckled a bit at the pronunciation, found their table, and, already knowing each other, they weren't afraid to start asking more personal questions.

"So, Judy, have you had a- previous boyfriend?" Sonic asked. Judy smiled a bit and said "Nope, I've been single all the way until today." They both laughed at that last remark, and Sonic knew he'd found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

-Transition to P.L. Hans (another fancy restaurant etc. etc. where Shadow and Gazelle are having a- date? dinner? talk?)

"...So therefore, this whole incident involving the portals could be wiped out of history through calculated time travel. And, Eggman could be stopped before ever reaching Mons. Why have I only thought of that now?" Shadow was saying, explaining to Gazelle the properties of time-travel as well as trying to determine what possible causes changing the timeline could have on the course of events in both past and future.

Gazelle seemed to be surprisingly interested in the topic, and naturally asked Shadow if he wanted to return Zootopia back to her original universe. Shadow paused before saying "I guess it's not really my call. After all, you're the one who took a hit to your career thanks to all of this." Gazelle wasn't really sure if she should ask this, but said "Is that the only reason why you helped me?" Shadow was slightly surprised by the question. "No, not just that." he admitted. Gazelle realized she was getting answers out of Shadow for one reason or another, and so she asked "Did something happen to you- or even to- us, that caused you to change the timeline?"

Shadow shook his head. "You know I would never change time for my own gain. Sonic died, and- that's not a very happy world. But, there may have been something that changed in my favor as a result of my modifications." he said, discreetly motioning to the restaurant. "What makes you so curious, anyway? This kind of knowledge doesn't come without consequences attached. I've learned that first-hand." Gazelle supposed she really didn't have an answer. Shadow took a sip of the wine that had just been brought by the waiter. "Putrid." he grunted and set the glass down. "Look, you want to know about my past? It's not a pleasant story. I don't have very many of those."

Gazelle remained silent, unsure of what to say. "Why do you think I don't bother with other people's lives very much? Going out to a place like this, telling someone about myself- most people wouldn't listen. Nor would I want them to." Shadow said. Gazelle finally spoke. "Then why did you accept my invitation?" Shadow shrugged, something he didn't do very often as he always had a reason for everything. "One, because it would have been rude to decline, and two, because I can't keep living the way I am. I need to change that."

Gazelle raised an eyebrow. "Change what, exactly? You seem troubled, but you haven't let me into your life past that." Shadow closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "You wouldn't want to know. If I told you...I...well..I suppose I can't keep this up either.

There was- a girl, in my past. Her name was Maria. There was a scientist- Gerald Robotnik. She was his granddaughter. She suffered from terminal disease, and Gerald attempted to create a cure- Project Shadow, an immortal life form. The product of that Project- was me." Gazelle gasped under her breath. Shadow smiled slightly. "Sometimes it's better not to understand anything at all, than to know even the slightest detail. Maria was my best friend, she was-" Shadow sighed. "There was an initiative, called G.U.N., but most people just said 'gun'. They shut down the Space Colony ARK, the place where I was created. Maria helped me escape- they killed her for it. I ended up with amnesia and working for G.U.N., unaware of what had happened. I later regained my memories, and left the initiative, only working with them- and never for them- if it was absolutely necessary." Shadow clenched a fist. "The day I left, my whole being was screaming destroy them. I am powerful enough, you know. But I had forgotten what I had truly promised to Maria the day she died. I wanted to end humanity for what they had done.

But she was a human too, and- her last words were 'bring hope to humanity', to watch over them, like a- well, like a shadow. You wouldn't understand the human race, they're- quite different." Gazelle was speechless. "How- how did you- why did they- Shadow, I had no idea-" Shadow put an arm on her shoulder. "It's OK. That story just- gets a little harder each time." Gazelle began to contain herself. "So you're- an android?" Shadow shook his head. "No, I'm a bio-engineered life-form. I have genes, and cells, and a heart and a brain, like you or Sonic or anyone on this planet, really. But there were other variables that were modified. Why do you think Sonic died and not me before I altered the timeline? We were both caught in the explosion, it just didn't affect me. I only felt the heat."

Gazelle was still slightly perplexed, but she did know one thing- Maria was still very dear to him. "Shadow, if you can change the timeline, then- why haven't you saved her?" Shadow's genuine poker face dropped and he slammed his fists down on the table. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about it." he scowled. "Y'know, you've really got some nerve interfering in my business, especially after I decided to keep you on this planet so you wouldn't forget your time here. Maybe I should just go back in time again, huh? Screw with the timeline a little bit more, stop the experiment, and you'd just keep living your lonely life on that insect-infested planet, with few real admirers! Why don't I just do that RIGHT NOW!" Shadow knocked over the table and burned a hole through the center.

To his surprise, he saw a portal opening. Not wanting to spend another minute in this pompous trash, Shadow jumped through the portal, unsure of where it even lead. He could feel the raw chaos energy coursing through him. _That must be what opened this_ , he thought to himself.

Shadow dashed out the other end of the portal and winded up in the experiment room again, with another chance to stop Mons. He stood right next to his time counterpart, ready to stop this unholy fusion. _We would all would be better off if this 'Zootopia' was never here_. He knew his counterpart would try to save Mons, so he pushed him out of the way and knocked Mons to the ground, disabling the portal technology. That was when an armored hand grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the time stream and into a marsh. Shadow realized the timeline hadn't been changed, and this mysterious figure must've removed both Shadow's visits to Mons in the past from the timeline somehow. Shadow stood up.

"Whoever you are, I know they mean well, but these Zootopians are going to ruin my world- our world! Not just because they make some of us feel uncomfortable, but because we're becoming overpopulated, overcrowded, they're pushing their idiotic ideals upon us, and they've never even seen a human before!" The figure stepped forward, and Shadow saw their full armor. On their head they wore a black and yellow full-face mask, possibly considered a helmet, heavily armored but fit to the head, with black slits for seeing through, a red visor over one of them. On their torso- definitely male- they- he- wore a durable militaristic suit of armor with the same color scheme as the helmet. The trend continued to his legs, and he had armored boots with mini-jets built into the bottoms for flight. Where had someone acquired all this gear?

"Who are you?" Shadow yelled at the mysterious creature. His body and physique appeared human, but his movements suggested reptilian descent. Shadow pulled out a gun for self defense. "Call me Deadlock." Shadow grunted. "Deadlock it is then. You know, despite your obvious intention to harm me, you may have actually stopped me from making the worst decision in my life. I swore I would never change the timeline for my own gain, yet, I nearly did." Deadlock glared at him, his visor twitching, suggesting eye movement. Shadow laughed. "You can't kill me. On the other hand..." Shadow motioned towards his gun. "I'm going to deal with that antelope, then I'll be back for you.

Mark. My. Words."

* * *

 **So, Shadow's going to try to fix things with 'That Antelope' (a.k.a. Gazelle) :)  
Sonic and Judy are dating now **(About time, Chimi, why'd you drag it out for so long, huh?) **I don't know, but you don't need to worry about that anymore.  
Deadlock is the radical group member affected by the timeline change who's trying to act as a 'hero' by killing anyone who attempts to alter the timeline in any way (you'll find out why he's so obsessed with that soon)**

 **Oh yeah, by the way, he's the story's main villain. Eggman is the secondary villain, and- yeah. There's no third villain currently in the plans.**

 **But there is a planned sequel to Broken Glass (no, this story isn't even halfway finished so don't worry) with the working title "Shattered World Order" (no, it's not about the Illuminati but it _is about_ Shattered Mobius a.k.a the Mobius this story is being told on with all the other locales and whatnot. Again, that's a working title so if you have a cool idea private message me or leave a review if with your idea in it.**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **-Chimi**


	14. When Nothing Seems to Fit

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda short-ish. Like I've done in the past, this and chapter 15 will be 'Part 1, Part 2' style chapters.**

 **Anyway, here it is:**

* * *

As it turned out, Amy was not in fact flirting with Nick, as she would never give up on Sonic so easily. Instead, she had invited him out to the bar for something else- answers. She knew if he thought it was an honest date with an attractive girl then he would say whatever she wanted. Police officer or not- some things never change from your days as a con-artist, and Nick had at first tried to fool her but wound up telling her everything he knew about the recently-closed Mons case. Amy had shortly after left, leaving Nick to realize he'd been duped. Amy didn't feel good about it, but no one would tell her anything about what had been going on for the past month as it was 'classified information'. Either that or the people who knew what was going on were unaware of her connections to Sonic. Probably the latter. It wasn't just because she loved him, but while she thought that Judy was smart, tough and a great friend, she didn't think she was who Sonic truly would be happy with. Amy remembered how Sonic would always tell her how he wanted to retire one day, after Eggman was stopped. And Sonic had in fact done so, until Eggman reemerged recently and this whole 'Shattered Mobius' incident began. But she knew if he stayed with Judy, when Eggman was defeated, that wouldn't even be close to the end. Judy wouldn't stop until she was forced to- it was her dream, after all. Sonic became a hero because no one else would. And that's why she loved him. That's why she followed in his footsteps. Another memory came to her. It was shortly after Eggman's defeat, she'd finally been able to catch Sonic alone and he told her she had no idea how much he cared-

Then that freaking experiment happened and ruined everything. She had a friend living in one of the areas that was teleported straight off the face of the planet! Amy didn't know if she'd ever see her again. If she could just talk to Sonic...she wished the best for him, and she understood if Sonic found someone other than herself he wanted to settle down with. But something about Judy just didn't seem to work.

(2 months ago, past event affected by Shadow's timeline alterations)

"Alright, boys, fire it up!" Deadlock shouted. This was much more liberating than working with Mons and playing hero. Now he could be the real hero, and destroy the governments that were plaguing Mobius. Of course that hedgehog's constant interferences weren't helping. As Deadlock's followers sent yet another government building up in flames, Deadlock realized he'd made a terrible mistake. Inside the building was a massive power generator, and it was about to collapse-

The explosion hit Deadlock before he could do anything about it. As he watched his men fall to the ground, he realized his armor had absorbed most of the impact as it now lay in ruins, peeling off him like worn tape. Better that then dead, he thought. But then he felt it. He could feel ripples in the air, as if this current event were being changed in time. Suddenly, he felt himself going backwards, his armor reforming, his men lifting off the ground as if possessed, the explosion shrinking- someone had changed the timeline. There was no doubt about it. He knew no one else felt it. No one else ever did. But he always knew when someone decided to take fate into their own hands. And when they did, something unprecedented always changed.

And in this case, it was a police squad firing stun shots at him just as the generator exploded. Needless to say, they didn't mix well. Instead of just tearing off, Deadlock's armor tightened around him, causing him to squirm inside to the point of total paralysis, leaving him helpless to the impending explosion. He could see unnatural energy rifts in the explosion's wake, waiting for him to enter. Deadlock's armor moved forward towards the energy, carrying him with it. It was then and there Deadlock knew something had truly been ruined by whoever changed the timeline this time. He had bonded with something terrible, and now that something was corrupting the energy around him, slowly forming a portal into the time-stream. Deadlock began to feel his limbs again, and he charged into the portal, chasing after the black shape who obviously couldn't get enough of screwing with history. As he drew closer, he realized it was a hedgehog- Sonic? No, it couldn't be. The spines were quite different.

But Deadlock didn't really care as he grabbed the hedgehog's arm and flung him out of the time-stream. Before he followed suit, he saw two time-remnants the hedgehog had somehow managed to leave behind. They disintegrated at his touch.

(Deadlock exits portal and ends up 2 months later, in the present day)

"Who are you?" Shadow yelled at the mysterious creature. His body and physique appeared human, but his movements suggested reptilian descent. Shadow pulled out a gun for self defense. "Call me Deadlock." Shadow grunted. "Deadlock it is then. You know, despite your obvious intention to harm me, you may have actually stopped me from making the worst decision in my life. I swore I would never change the timeline for my own gain, yet, I nearly did." Deadlock glared at him, his visor twitching, suggesting eye movement. Shadow laughed. "You can't kill me. On the other hand..." Shadow motioned towards his gun. "I'm going to deal with that antelope, then I'll be back for you. Mark. My. Words."

With that, the hedgehog left and teleported away. Deadlock grunted. The number of powered individuals was growing by the day. And now he was one of them.

* * *

 **Alright! Feel free to leave a review if you liked the connection to last chapter.**

 **And also, there's an official announcement from me coming next chapter.  
See you then!**

 **-Chimi**


	15. Hunting the Hunter

**NOTE: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully soon, but I really don't know as of right now. At the latest, the next chapter should (hopefully) be up by next month.**

* * *

Sonic and Judy's date ended with sightings of an armed individual threatening and nearly engaging in a firefight with a black hedgehog. Sonic sighed. "Good God, Shadow. Can't you do anything without attracting the presence of a highly dangerous being?" Judy grimaced. "I don't know who this guy is, but a report on your friend says he's immortal." Sonic tilted his head to indicate thinking when he really had no idea. "I did hear something about a Deadlock..." Sonic paused. "Where did you get that report?" Judy flushed red but didn't answer. Sonic muttered a rather profane word under his breath. "You've gotta be kidding me. You better not've done what I think you did..." Judy finally spoke. "I- all of us at the ZPD didn't know much at all about him. We just kept seeing a black hedgehog around that seemed to be following you and was spotted multiple times around Gazelle's place of living." Sonic was losing his patience.

"So what did you do?" he nearly growled. Judy grimaced and said "We- found him and- er...ran some tests." Sonic slammed his fists on the dashboard of their vehicle.

"And does he remember?" Judy shook her head. "No, we made sure of that. I promise you, we didn't harm him and the procedure was executed very quickly." Sonic put his head in his hands. "

I can't believe after all we've been through, after that horrible fight, you'd let them do this. I'm disappointed in you, Judy." Sonic left the car and slammed the door, running away before being stopped by Knuckles.

"Wha- Knux? How'd you get here?" Knuckles shrugged. "Not that hard, really. I knew you'd be here, trying to impress Judy with some fancy restaurant." Sonic couldn't argue with him. "Yeah, I guess I was. But- I don't care what she thinks. From the moment I met her, she was demanding. And now- Knuckles, they experimented on Shadow! The ZPD did, that is, and it was more like testing...but they still basically kidnapped him- and Judy's one of their top officers! She could have said something!"

Knuckles clenched a fist. "I hate to say it, but I'm starting to join the 'get Zootopia off our planet' crowd. Sonic nodded. "You know what, so am I. Life was great before all of this happened. And now, I let everybody down. I wasn't there for Shadow, I haven't spoken to Amy in months, I barely see Tails- all because of Zootopia and this police department! The cops aren't supposed to do this! Ours don't! And frankly, Judy wanted to go home. And now she's letting them drug my friend and she's off thinking this is her world! Hey, I ain't no racist, specist, whatever. But come on!" Knuckles was surprised. "Sounds like you need to let off some steam." Knuckles threw a punch at Sonic, indicating it might be helpful to spar. Sonic spin-dashed at Knuckles. "Alright. Bring it on!"

Shadow wasn't feeling so great. He felt drugged, maybe a result of his encounter with Deadlock. He never really got sick, though, so- what could it be? He had to have been drugged. And whatever it was must have a nasty side effect. He hadn't been very careful with his use of opening rifts, which also wasn't helping. He'd ended up on the outskirts of Zootopia, which he found to be slightly strange. Maybe, somehow, it was the drug. He had a feeling they could help him at the ZPD, which seemed to be doing it's job well enough. But then again, what if they wanted him to come...

As he approached the front desk, the cheetah there seemed to slink away slightly. "Oh. I see you-uh, remembered and- I can assure we- we didn't-" Shadow squinted slightly. "Remember what, exactly?" The cheetah's face shot red. "Oh, sorry, I was just playing a game on my phone." The cheetah, whose name is Benjamin Clawhauser tried to laugh it off, but it was too late. "You drugged me, didn't you?" Shadow questioned. Clawhauser cringed. "Well, not me directly, but, yes." Shadow sighed. "Do you know who here did it and why?" Clawhauser shook his head.

"I don't know the who, it was multiple somebody's, though. As for the why, well, you were spotted multiple times around secured areas related to Gazelle and- well, I'm a big fan." Shadow laughed. "I was doing her a favor. You're the one who reported me, then?" Clawhauser tilted his head slightly. "Kinda. Me and a bunch of other people. You were also spotted following that Sonic guy. So, you know, we caught up to you." Shadow grimaced. "Really? I'm curious how you managed to catch me, and why I don't remember any of this." Benjamin slinked under the desk.

Shadow sighed again. "Pathetic." He turned to leave, as the effects of the drug were wearing off and he knew he wouldn't get any more answers. As he opened the doors to leave, he was pulled aside. He instinctively struck at the hand, but his blow missed as he realized that it was Silver. "And where have you been?" he hissed. Silver rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, trying to track you throughout time as you keep screwing it up?" Shadow folded his arms. "Screwing it up? It seems intact to me, wouldn't you say?" Silver sighed. "Well, yes, but- even the smallest of changes can have disastrous consequences." Shadow reluctantly agreed. "I'm aware. Shortly after I saved Sonic, a powered individual calling himself Deadlock appeared and now, he's on the loose on Mobius." Silver muttered an expletive. "See what I mean?"

Judy was still on her way to the location where the mysterious gunman had been spotted. She pulled the car aside and noticed someone else must have gotten involved in this mess, as there was a pink hedgehog engaging the suspect. Judy admired whoever she was, though. She was bravely fighting him, and her style looked similar to Sonic's...Judy didn't have much time to think as she rolled out of the car, firing a shot at Deadlock's arm, giving the pink hedgehog time to strike him in the head with her hammer, which was rather large. Deadlock crumpled to the ground, defeated.

But then he laughed. A awful, sickening laugh. He pressed a button on his suit, and then he was gone. The hedgehog crossed her arms. "I had it handled, Hopps." Judy was slightly taken aback. "I just helped you defeat him- wait, how do you know my name?" Amy laughed. "Well, your buddy Nick told me everything a girl would ever want to hear about this entire ordeal, including the tests you ran on Shadow." Judy flung her arms in the air. "Oh COME ON! He's immortal!" Amy shook her head. "To most things, yeah. But not to everything. You could still destroy him. And that drug you gave him nearly rendered him unable to walk." Judy hung her head. "I'm sorry. I- I just don't know what to do anymore." Amy kicked a patch of dirt. "I don't think anybody knows what to do in every situation. But one thing I've learned is that when people depend on you, when they look up to you, when you're what gives them hope, even doing the wrong thing for the right reason is a huge risk." Judy blinked back tears and asked "You- you have a history with Sonic, don't you?" Amy laughed. "Sister, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

With that, Deadlock reappeared behind Judy and pulled her into a portal.

Amy sighed. The whole world was practically one big portal these days.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks to LoveandEdify for suggesting Judy and Amy's meeting to me over private message.**

 **Also, thanks to lightninghawk101 for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to Jordandragons for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to alexcool950 for favoriting and following.**

 **Alright, I think that's current now.**

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooo...**

 _Last chapter I mentioned having an official announcement from myself this chapter, so here goes._

 **Alright. Just two chapters ago, I confirmed the existence of a upcoming sequel to Broken Glass.**

 **Here's the thing. I've always really liked the Sonic franchise. A lot. And every now and then I have ideas about crossovers. Or even official ones. But in general, I think stories about Sonic are best _with the Sonic franchise_.**

 **Does this imply I'm ending this story? Absolutely not.  
Does it mean _Broken Glass_ will no longer feature Zootopia? Again, Absolutely Not.  
Does it mean that the sequel will not feature Zootopia? Possibly. And that's where I'd like to hear from you guys. Before anyone starts reacting to this, please leave a review or private message me if you want Zootopia and all related characters and properties (Owned by Disney :P) in the sequel, OR, if you don't really care or wouldn't mind not having Zootopia in the sequel, please message me about that as well. _Broken Glass_ was the first story on this site or anywhere else I could find that was a Sonic/Zootopia crossover, which for me is really cool. So if you want the sequel to do things as I'm doing them here, let me know. Right now, I'm just kinda brainstorming, but this is an idea that's appealing to me. **

**So, if NO ONE messages me, then I'll just do things as I see fit. But if I get feedback on this, I'll let you guys deicde what should happen for the sequel.**

 **Chimi out.**


	16. Shadows of the Past

**What's this? An update so soon?**

 **So how's everyone doing today? A lot of uproar what with the election and whatnot.**

 **Sorry if chapter 15 seemed a little rushed to any of you guys, I didn't think I'd be able to update again for a long time, and so I squeezed a lot of concepts into that chapter at once and made sure to get it up on the site ASAP. But hey, it made sense, right? The chapter you're about to read I'm really proud of, and I hope you'll like it too.**

 **So...**

 **It seems that the general consensus is to feature Zootopia in the sequel. Alright then.**

 **You may have noticed a review mentioning a trilogy. I discussed that with said reviewer over PM as that was my original plan. But, I don't know if I can power through _3_ Sonic/Zootopia crossovers. I want you all to know that I'm doing the sequel for all of you and I really hope I meet your expectations.**

 **I do have other fanfic ideas. After _Broken Glass_ is finished, I'll make a sequel, but I might write something else before then. Or maybe I won't write anything before it, and I'll just get straight to writing the sequel. **

**I hope you all can understand my decision not to include a third part to all of this, at least for a while.**

 **But if you really want it, maybe a year from now or so I'll start writing it up for all you guys.**

 **Alright, that's enough of that. Story time! :)**

* * *

Judy groaned as she tried to sit up, realizing she was shackled to a flat bench. "I'd rather a prison cell." she muttered. The armored figure next to her heard and turned around. "I thought I would keep some of your dignity intact, officer. Although, if you insist, there is an assortment of holding rooms underneath this complex." Judy squirmed. "Complex? Where are we?" Deadlock laughed.

"An excellent question, officer. We're on a planet far from Mobius. Planet Sol-3, also known as Earth." Judy scowled. "I knew it. You're not from Mobius." Deadlock shook his head. "Nor am I from PxrZ-A113, your home planet. I believe you refer to it as 'Zenrar'. Sounds rather foreign for a planet harboring an English-speaking city, wouldn't you say?" Judy couldn't show much reaction due to her shackles. "What's English?" she asked. Deadlock grunted. "The language you're speaking, you moron. Also could refer to the population of England." Deadlock smiled dementedly under his mask.

"Have you ever even considered the possibility of what year it is here, and if humans once inhabited your planet?" Judy was able to move enough to noticeably smack the bench. "And what is a human, exactly?" Deadlock motioned towards his mask. "What's under here." Judy gasped as Deadlock unfastened his mask, revealing- a lizard? Deadlock laughed loudly. "I suppose this isn't a good idea of what a human looks like. This might help you."

Deadlock flashed several pictures of Eggman on a large monitor. Judy knew she'd seen Eggman before. "And this-" Deadlock picked up a flash drive and inserted it into the monitor. "-is how Mons and I came to Mobius." Judy gasped again. "You- and Mons?" Deadlock flashed a horrifying grin, revealing several sets of teeth. "Oh, yes. You see, old Monsie-boy isn't from Mobius, either. He's from Earth. Just. Like. Me. We used to work together, y'know.

When we first got to Mobius, we were a team. A hero team, if you will. They rejected us here." Deadlock opened a window, revealing some of Earth's surface. "So when we got to Mobius, we decided to help out. Mons only ever wanted to help. I was the one who realized that they didn't want it. Even on Mobius, they don't always like what they don't understand. They're a lot better about that then here on Earth, though." Judy raised an eyebrow. "And how did they send you away, exactly?" Deadlock began playing the video on the flash drive. "Watch." he ordered. Judy craned her neck to see better.

The video began with a recording of a scientist. Definitely human. Judy now understood why Deadlock questioned if humans were ever on Zootopia. They were obviously the dominant race here on Earth.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Albert Schiner. I don't know if this tape will ever be found or viewed, nor do I know if I want it to be ever discovered. But yet I record this today. If anyone, anywhere, on one of the many worlds we will soon be visiting and eventually inhabiting is determined to discover how we came to their worlds, perhaps they will find this tape, and they will know the truth."

The camera panned to a group of animals and one human who was slowly mutating into a reptilian creature. The human, obviously, was Deadlock, and Judy noticed he wasn't lying. Mons was there too. The scientist panned the camera back to himself. "We found them here on our very own planet. Sentient animals, some seem to have- superpowers, if you will.

They speak our language, and this one-" the scientist motioned to Mons- "is smarter than most- if not all- of our very own scientists, myself included. Among them, as you can see, is a human. Something is very wrong with him. Perhaps the animals found him and experimented on him, or perhaps something else entirely. It is with a heavy heart that I say now that it is in our best interests to keep the human race dominant.

Which is why, today, we have decided- we have decided to use our newly acquired knowledge of universal and cross-planetary travel to- deport them from our planet." The scientist walked towards who would one day become Deadlock. "I'm sorry, Vincent. But your ability to take on whatever form you wish is- disturbing. Goodbye." The recording ended as the scientist activated the transport mechanism.

Judy finally spoke. "Vincent?" Deadlock glared at her. "These days no one calls me that. They only call me Deadlock." Judy squinted her eyes. "And why would they call you that? Nothing seems to be keeping you in that armor." Deadlock shrugged. "Well, that isn't what they mean by Deadlock. I think it has more to do with combat. If you want, I could show you why." Judy shivered. "Please, no." Deadlock re-attached his helmet to his suit, putting it back on his head.

"Then I want you to contact Mons. I have no idea where he is- but you do. There's many matters I need to discuss with him. I showed you that tape for a reason. Tell him I want to talk about the Schiner project." With that, Deadlock grabbed Judy by the arm, unfastened her restraints, opened a portal, and threw her through. Judy realized she was back on Mobius. Deadlock stood at the edge of the portal. "You have 48 hours. Don't worry about signalling me. I'll know."

Judy watched helplessly as Deadlock left until Amy picked her up. "Not too bright of the guy to bring you right back here." Amy said. Judy reached out and shook Amy's hand. "Hey, look. I'm sorry I kinda got off on the wrong foot with you. I didn't mean to be rude." Amy rolled her eyes. "Look. You meant what you said, and so did I. But that doesn't mean it has to stay that way. And hey, if Sonic likes ya' enough to ask you out, I guess you're worth a shot." Judy's ears flopped down sheepishly. "Our- date started off alright, but then- well, you know the rest. Sonic was right to be upset with me." Amy sighed. "Y'know, you beat yourself up an awful lot considering you're a police officer." Judy managed a slight laugh. "You think so? Well then, are you suggesting we find Sonic?"

Amy grinned. "You bet."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I've been waiting for an opportune time to reveal the true origin of Mons as well as Deadlock (and also Mons's brother Joe)**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of what _Broken Glass_ has in store, and I just wanna say:**

 **It's a great honor to be doing this for you guys.**

 **I'll see you in the chapters to come, in the sequel, in anything else I write, and maybe, just maybe...**

 **I'll see you in the 3rd arc of Shattered Mobius.**

 **(This is the 1st arc by the way.)**

 **Also, did anyone find the Pixar easter egg?**


	17. Reunion

**Hey guys!**

 _Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?_

 **No, I'm alive. Busy, but alive.**

 **I'm not going to make you sit through a long paragraph of text, I've made y'all wait long enough.**

 **Here you go!**

* * *

Judy had left Amy to find Sonic by herself guiltily and with remorse, but dutifully as she knew she had to find Mons, no matter the cost. As a cop, she was used to taking orders from higher-ups, but she wanted so badly to rebel against Deadlock and show him that he couldn't control her, no matter how hard he tried.

But she knew that if she disobeyed Deadlock, people would die. And in her mind, this was only a temporary setback. Deadlock wouldn't be able to resist trying to capture her again, and when he did, she'd be waiting. With a futuristic weapon, courtesy of Shadow. He'd been able to snatch a powerful gun from the future without Deadlock's notice, and now he was beside Judy, leading her to Mons. Shadow noticed the worried look on Judy's face. "If you want, I can talk to Mons instead." he said as they approached Mons's laboratory.

Judy shook her head. "I need to be the one who does this. I'm not getting anyone else involved." Shadow smiled slightly. "Your resolve is impressive. Metaphorically, you're taking the shots for those around you so they don't feel the pain. You should take pride in that attribute." Judy managed a slight laugh. "Well, it is my job, after all. But I'm glad you see it that way." Shadow shrugged. "I think most people do. You put yourself under a lot of pressure." Judy paused for a moment.

"Yeah, Amy Rose said that to me. I'm assuming you know her." Shadow slightly nodded. "Sonic knows her- better, but she'll always be a worthy ally of mine." Judy contemplated something in her head. "Does he- y'know, love her?" Shadow smiled. "I had a feeling you'd ask that. Did Sonic break your heart?"

Judy immediately raised her hands in the air. "Oh, no, no. I think- I think I might have broke his." Shadow shook his head. "No offense, but I don't think you knew him well enough to break his heart. He's had to come to terms with a lot, what you did to me isn't as big as-" Shadow paused as he realized he was about to excuse Judy for what had been done to him.

"If you had notified me you wanted to run some tests, I could've explained myself. Then you wouldn't have had to." Judy gave him an exasperated look. "You- er- couldn't be reached for contact." A pang of realization hit Shadow. "Well, I guess I couldn't, could I? I suppose we're both the guilty party here." Shadow walked the rest of the way in silence, only finally speaking as they approached the door. "Whatever business you need to do with Mons can be done here." Judy simply walked past him into the laboratory, surprising Mons. Judy wasn't sure what to say.

"Mons, er- Deadlock wants to speak with you." Mons shrugged. "Never heard of him." he said without so much as raising his head from his work. Judy gave an exasperated sigh. "Does Vincent ring a bell?" Now Mons's head shot up from his workplace. "What did you say?" Judy repeated herself. "Vincent. It's Deadlock's name. Does it sound familiar?" Mons glared at Judy. "If you came all this way to tell me Vincent wanted to speak with me, it's obvious that he made you do it. Which means he also probably showed you the tape. Of course that name is familiar, and you know exactly why. Don't play stupid with me. Now, where can I find him?"

"Right here." said Deadlock, walking into Mons's lab with a sickening grin.

Judy gasped. He really did know when she was talking to Mons.

Amy hadn't seen Sonic for quite some time due to current state of the entire world, which sounded ridiculous. But this was Mobius, and things like this weren't exactly what you'd call strange anymore. But this was definitely one of the most insane situations the world had ever seen. Thankfully, it didn't take Amy long to find Sonic. The sound of him and Knuckles sparring wasn't exactly quiet, and she knew he hadn't gone far from where she had met Judy. Sonic saw a pink shape approaching from the distance.

"Amy?" he almost whispered. She came closer, and Sonic pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh my God...I thought I'd lost you." Knuckles stepped into the shadows, pretending to have left. But he was watching, curious how this night would end. Sonic didn't even have words. "Where have you been?" he finally asked. Amy laid her head on his shoulder. "Nowhere important. Not until today. I met Judy Hopps, and fought with a guy with way too much armor. I gotta say, I looked pretty awesome." Sonic laughed. "And where is Judy?" he asked. Amy tipped her head backward.

"She was supposed to come here. But then she was kidnapped by Deadlock, the aforementioned guy with way too much armor. He forced her to seek out Mons." Sonic grimaced. "Then she's in danger." Amy grabbed his hand, grinning. "Shall we?" she said, leading Sonic back towards Mons's lab. Sonic smirked. "All right! Let's do this!" Together, they dashed off to rescue Mons and Judy, Sonic noticing that Amy had become remarkably fast.

And from the shadows, out stepped Knuckles, following his friends to stop Deadlock once and for all.

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I've really been wanting to get it out so hopefully it was worth the wait!**

 **Not much to say here.**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **-Chimi**


	18. Divided We Stand

**Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!**

 **I'd like to thank you all for your support with a brand-new chapter of _Broken Glass_ , and I promise you, it's a good one.**

Note: Listening to 'World On Fire' by Les Friction while reading this chapter will make it really awesome. Seriously.

* * *

Deadlock removed his mask, revealing an even more hideous face than what Judy had seen before. "The mutations are getting worse, Mons." he sneered. Judy couldn't tell if he was asking Mons for help or simply teasing him. Mons's eyes flashed red. "What do you want, Vincent?" Judy quickly realized Mons could fire lasers from his eyes. He reminded her of a superhero from one of Nick's favorite comics.

Vincent raised a hand. "There's no need for this, Mons. I've found a way to go back.

Back to Earth."

Mons's eyes widened. "There's never been a portal to Earth. Even Eggman wouldn't dare awaken their forces. Earth now harbors some of the most dangerous beings to ever live."

Deadlock smiled horribly, contorting every feature of his face. "We could kill them all."

Mons shook his head. "Do you have any idea what happened when the 'puny little Earthlings' decided to rise above and beyond? If you went there, you're extremely lucky you aren't dead." Mons heard his phone buzz, and saw a message from Sonic.

'On our way, be there soon'

Mons immediately set down the phone and decided to stall Deadlock. He flew at Vincent, choking him against a wall. Deadlock chortled. "Oh, I went to Earth. And I took Judy there. And guess what else? I know about your little backup team."

Deadlock morphed into pure water, slipping out of Mons's grasp before impeccably striking Sonic and knocking him down as he rushed through the door. He smirked. "Oh, and I also know when each of them will arrive." As Amy ran in, she too was knocked to the ground, followed by Knuckles. Deadlock now morphed into smoke and ascended onto the top of the machine that had created the portals that had caused all of this to begin. "You can't catch me. As a matter of fact, you can't even touch me. I know what has happened, what is happening, and what will happen." Deadlock said menacingly.

He lifted his hand, and Sonic saw the armor somehow thicken around it. He rushed at Deadlock, but to no avail. Deadlock plunged his hand into Mons's machine, causing the loudest sound Sonic had ever heard. It was indescribable. Sonic felt blood in his ears and turned around to realize Judy was gone. Some kind of energy was coming out of Deadlock's hand into Mons's machine. Sonic looked out the window and realized that something in the landscape was different. A whole different, much more familiar location was there.

Oh.

Deadlock pulled his hand out of the machine, extending a large blade from his arm. "I'm not the villain. I'm the _real_ hero. I'll kill whoever needs to die to save the world." He jumped down from the machine, and Sonic grabbed a metal bar that had fallen from the wreckage, having a duel of sorts with Deadlock. Deadlock broke figure and kicked Sonic in the stomach, causing him to lose balance. Then he grabbed Sonic and ran. Deadlock ran faster than Sonic had ever ran in his life.

Sonic knew where Deadlock was taking him.

And sure enough, Deadlock dropped him at the bottom of the Eggman-compromised building that had stood there before Zootopia.

Deadlock laughed. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? The world- fixed. So I fixed it."

"Where is your Zootopia now?"

Sonic stood up, not believing his eyes. Deadlock had set the world back to normal.

 _But how?_

Sonic rushed at Deadlock, circling him until he made a speed wall, which slowly formed into a tornado. Deadlock was caught off guard as Sonic abruptly broke the tornado and kicked Deadlock with enough force that it knocked him into a tree a mile away.

Sonic then realized Deadlock had not been wearing his helmet.

But as he rushed towards where Deadlock had struck the tree, there he stood, helmet in hand. Deadlock placed the helmet on his head and pulled out a pistol, firing a bullet at Sonic. _That was stupid of him_ , Sonic thought as he sped away from the bullet. But that's what Deadlock wanted him to do. To speed away.  
He turned toward where Deadlock had been standing, but to no avail. Deadlock was gone.

"Divided we stand." Sonic muttered angrily.  
"But united we fall." Amy said behind him.  
Sonic turned to face her. "How did you- you must have picked up some speed, girl. How did you know where to find me?"  
Amy grinned. "I followed Deadlock. But he was so fast..."  
Amy collapsed into Sonic's arms, nearly unconscious from the effort it had taken to even remotely keep pace with Deadlock. In a way, it reminded him of what had happened at the hospital with Judy. But that was then, and this was now.

And Judy was back on her planet.

Judy stood up in a very familiar place, which she immediately identified as not being Mobius. _Definitely_ not Mobius.  
One look around told her she was back on Zenrar, her home planet. And in front of her was-

Zootopia.

She couldn't believe it. Zootopia? Back on Zenrar? Where was Sonic? Somehow, Eggman's work had been reversed. She refused to think of it as Mons's work, since it wasn't his fault. She also knew that Sonic was far away, back on Mobius, and also that Deadlock had somehow done this.

Was she angry? Was she happy? Was she sad? She wasn't sure.  
And she didn't know if she'd ever be.

* * *

 **What a twist! It started out with Judy wanting to go home, then Sonic wanting Zootopia to leave Mobius, but now that it's actually happening-**

 **Is it really what they wanted?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of _Broken Glass_ , coming very soon!**


	19. Fall From Greatness

**Hey guys! So, last time I said the next chapter was coming very soon. Well, this isn't quite as soon as I would have liked, but hey, better late than never, right? :)**

* * *

Sonic dropped Amy off at Mons's home (Mons had finally told him the location) and broke into a run. He was headed towards the facility where Shadow had shown him the other portals, although this time, upon reaching it, he took a moment to read the sign.

'Zenrar testing facility.'

Sonic squinted his eyes to make sure he was reading the small sign correctly. He remembered on his date with Judy, he had noticed a pamphlet that was too big for her pocket and had been sticking out to him the entire night. Pulling up a mental image in his head, he remembered that the pamphlet had said 'Tourist Guide: From Zootopia to Desertatia, the best touring locations on all of Zenrar!' Sonic laughed a bit to himself. Zenrar sounded like it had came straight out of a science fiction movie. He also slapped himself lightly on the head. He had thought Judy was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He thought he knew. Now he wasn't so sure. Besides, it seemed irrational anyway, considering she was back on her world.

Which was named Zenrar.

"Somehow, I don't feel like that sign was always there.." Sonic said to himself. "Sure, I didn't bother reading it last time, but I'm almost positive that's because it just wasn't there to be read. Arrgh, I'm talking to myself again. Is it because I'm nervous? Yeah, I'm definitely nervous. Something tells me that whatever's in here isn't going to be the same as last time." Sonic pinched his mouth shut to prevent himself from talking further and crawled under the garage door-looking door, not having picked up enough speed for his usual flashy slide. He wasn't in the mood for theatrics anyway.

Sonic fumbled around in the darkness until he found a light-switch which he didn't remember being there before either, but then he remembered that last time he was here the room had been illuminated by portals-

Where were the portals?

"Where are the portals?" Sonic said aloud, voicing his confusion.

"Up here!" said a voice that was unmistakably Eggman's. Sonic hunched into a battle stance and dashed up the wall towards Eggman, who was in his pod, floating near the facility's ceiling.

"About time you showed up, Egg-brain! I've been looking for ya' since that little hologram trap that killed me- wait, what?"

 _There was a building_

 _It was a trap_

 _Shadow tried his best_

 _It was too late_

 ** _Shadow changed something._**

 _Why am I alive?_

 _How do I remember?_

Sonic spun out of control as he smashed into Eggman's pod, which had somehow been fused with the portals.

 _What portals?_

"Those portals!" Sonic yelled aloud, trying to force himself to remember. Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Sonic, I have no idea what you're on about, but make no mistake, this time I _will_ kill you!" Sonic just kept shaking his head. "None of it happened, none of it happened, none of it-"

Sonic shot straight up in his bed. Had it all been a dream? Had all of it really never happened? He felt like he needed to see Tails and pick up the Cross-Universe detector so that he could-

 _Wait a minute,_ Sonic thought as he got out of bed and put on his sneakers. _Am I stuck in a time loop?_ Sonic dashed out the door of his house (yes, he _did_ have a place of living) and straight to Tails's workshop, where he knew something would be off.

He found Deadlock standing there, leaning on the door and twirling the Cross-Universe detector in his hand. Sonic, shocked, nearly lost his balance and fell over. "W-what are _you_ doing here? You don't show up until later!" Deadlock just laughed. "Do you have any idea where you are?" Sonic shook his head. Deadlock motioned towards the sky, and it turned an eerie shade of orange.

 **"You're in my realm."**

Sonic clenched his fist. "You had better let me outta here or I'm gonna- _I'm gonna-_ " Sonic realized there was nothing he could do to stop Deadlock. So he decided to play along. He stared intently at Deadlock. "I don't know what you want, but you have to let me out of here. I don't care what state the world is in, you have to let me out. I can fix it." Deadlock simply laughed again. "By doing what, changing the timeline? Fixing your life and destroying someone else's? You don't like what I'm doing, huh? Well, now you see what it feels like. You have the memories, but you don't know why. Y'know, your friend, Shadow decided to change the natural order of things. Sure, I was on the wrong side of the law. But it's because of him I'm this way. You're in here, Sonic, because you're too dangerous to be let out. You have the power to change anything you desire. That power-" Deadlock made a slashing motion across his neck "-will kill you. Or someone else you care about. Or maybe even me. I'm sorry, Sonic. I know you mean well. So does Shadow. But you aren't saving the world. You're destroying it. And I'm gonna put it back together."

Sonic realized trying to make Deadlock seem right wasn't going to earn him any points with the guy. So he rushed at him, pounding on Deadlock's chest, trying to take him down. But Deadlock was too fast, too strong. He knew Sonic's every move before he made it.

And Sonic wasn't sure if he'd ever make it out of this place.

Judy had wanted to go home anyway, right? That was always the plan. Things took a turn they shouldn't have, and Zootopia and it's inhabitants were forced to stay on Mobius longer because of Sonic's actions. But Sonic wasn't sure that Judy had really wanted to leave anymore. She seemed to like Mobius.

Sonic knew he had to escape Deadlock's notice somehow. If he could do that, he could find a piece of technology in this realm, and then he might be able to contact Tails. Or-

What if he tried opening a portal?

* * *

 **Ok! Due to lack of motivation to write this story and a sequel to it, my updates are becoming less frequent. I _will_ finish this story over Christmas Break, although as for a sequel, that's going to be slow production.**

 **Thank you all so much for being patient with me.**


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys! Here's a little something before Christmas.**

* * *

Sonic didn't know what to do. He didn't even have the sense to hold his body up anymore, and so he collapsed onto the ground, defeated, staring up at Deadlock. "Please", he begged, "let me out. Eggman- Robotnik- whatever he calls himself now, he's still out there. I have to stop him." Deadlock simply made a swiping motion across the landscape, as if painting with an invisible brush, and opened a portal. "Go." he said. "But know that if you do, you and everyone you care about will die." Sonic shook his head. "You're lying. I would never hurt them!" Deadlock laughed. "And you call me the liar. It's in your best interest to stay here, Sonic. Let me deal with your enemy." Deadlock dashed through the portal, and Sonic couldn't help but follow suit. Deadlock noticed Sonic trailing him and picked up his speed. "No, no, NO! You'll kill us all!" There was a blinding flash, and Sonic crumpled to the ground.

The last thing he saw was Eggman's lifeless body soaring through the air as the ground underneath him began to explode.

"Is he going to wake up?"

"I'm not sure, Miles. He's hurt, and the injuries are very bad."

Sonic jolted awake, breathing heavily. He quickly realized that breathing hurt very, very badly. "T-Tails-" Sonic could barely keep himself conscious. "Tails- I'm dying, aren't I?" Sonic could looking at Tails's face that he'd been crying. "Don't say that, Sonic. My father and I are going to help you. We'll fix this. And- by the way, Eggman's dead. No sign of Deadlock, either." Sonic's eyes briefly widened. "He must have known- that- somehow, I- arhgh!- this- arhh... pain- somehow I would try to save Eggman, even though he's- he's-" Sonic began coughing up blood, marring his speech. "Crap. This isn't good, buddy." he said. Tails subtly wiped his eye and said "Maybe, for some reason, you preventing Eggman's death would have caused some terribly catastrophe in the future. It's possible that that's why Deadlock captured you and why he's now gone. Perhaps he feels that he's fulfilled his purpose." Sonic choked down the blood that was now pooling in his throat and said "I hope so. Only I wish Deadlock didn't find it necessary to nearly blow me up. How did I survive the explosion, anyway?" Tails's father raised a finger. "It's a fascinating story, but we can't afford any distractions if you're to survive. The holidays are coming up, after all. We'd like you to be alive for them." Sonic tried to nod his head but rather quickly decided against it. "Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be off- off doing...doing..."

Sonic realized he was going unconscious and decided against further talking.

This was going to take a while...

* * *

Judy rapped at one of the windows in the ZPD office meaninglessly. She couldn't help but feel like she should be doing something, _anything_ to help Sonic. But she couldn't. She couldn't contact Shadow, or Sonic, or Mons. Her only chance at getting back to Mobius was the police cars that Sonic had affected while in his dark form. Judy cringed at the thought. It wasn't a pleasant memory, but she knew that Sonic was going to suffer a very unpleasant death if she couldn't find a way back to Mobius. Perhaps there was a way to use the energy absorbed by the police cars to open one of those portals...

"Hopps." Chief Bogo's firm voice shocked Judy out of her head and back into her job. "You've barely made any progress on the latest case. Have you forgotten that criminals must be brought to justice?"

Judy had had it. "Criminals like DEADLOCK?" she shouted, nearly spitting in the chief's face. Bogo sighed. "I know you want to help Sonic deal with him. But you're back here now, on the correct planet. This isn't your fault."  
Judy clenched her fists. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't asked Sonic for help. I should have just- I should have just stayed out of it, considering all I can think about is going back anyways. There's these police cars that were affected by Sonic's- dark energy. We might- and it's a big _might_ \- be able to open a portal back to Mobius using that energy."  
Bogo nodded slowly, considering the prospect. "And if we can't?"  
Judy slammed her hand down on the nearest table. "Then I'm going to tender my resignation. We here at the ZPD are supposed to look out for each other and do the right thing, for God's sake. And if I can't get back to Mobius, then I've failed to do just that."  
Bogo gritted his teeth. "I'll have our top specialists look into it immediately. You may resign if you so desire, Hopps. But mark my words, it will not be because of this."  
Judy grinned to herself with satisfaction. She knew that would work. For someone who was supposed to be in charge (and didn't like Judy very much at first to boot) Bogo bent rather easily. It was time to go back to Mobius.

Provided the police team could figure out how.

* * *

Shadow had had no idea that Deadlock would've ambushed Judy. He felt terrible for letting it happen, even though he couldn't have possibly anticipated it. And as he sat on a cliff far away from Mobius, he had an idea.

What if he could trick Deadlock into not anticipating him?

* * *

 **Alright! Kinda short chapter this time. I wanted to finish this chapter considering this story'll be done before the year is out.**

 **Merry Christmas Everybody!**


	21. So Others Might Live

**NOTE: This is the final chapter of _Broken Glass._ If you have skipped here to find out what happens at the end, don't. Read the story, it's worth it. **

* * *

Sonic awoke to a loud beeping. It sounded like a heart rate monitor, but much louder. Sonic felt a vibration in his ears each time he heard the beeping, and tried to touch his ears before realizing he couldn't feel one of his hands. And, looking down at the hand in question, he realized why.

It was Metal Sonic's hand.

Sonic swallowed a scream as Tails came in the room. "Tails! Buddy! What happened to me?" Tails sighed and sat down next to Sonic's hospital bed. "You were in a very bad state. Dying, as a matter of fact. You wouldn't be alive right now had Metal Sonic not offered to help cybernate parts of your body." Sonic looked down at himself, realizing there were other parts of Metal Sonic's body where his left leg and part of his chest were before. "I look awful. Couldn't you have just replaced my whole torso?" Tails shook his head and gave Sonic an anesthetic before continuing.

"Now, I know your sneakers support a lot of your speed, but you _are_ missing a leg. That- that might create some complications." Sonic gritted his teeth and tried to stand up. "Tails, we can worry about this later, if this body doesn't kill me first. Right now I have to stop Deadlock from playing God and finish the job." Tails begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

"About that. I've tracked Deadlock re-entering the atmosphere- yes really, he's coming down from the sky- and I think I've found a way to stop him. While my dad was working on- well, saving your life, I was putting the finishing touches on a little project of mine. It's an attack plane armed with weaponry from a previous timeline." Sonic raised his good hand. "If it's from a previous timeline, then how do you have it?" "Well, that's the thing, Sonic. I don't have it much longer." Tails said as he helped Sonic to stand up. "If Deadlock reaches the ground, then the weaponry will disappear from history. You need to use it to finish the job before that happens." Sonic gave a sharp nod. "Where is this plane?"

Tails motioned to the hospital exit. "I left it right outside."

With that, Sonic was gone in a flash.

Sonic flew the plane as fast as he could until he saw Deadlock falling in the distance. He slowed down, ready to fire. Tapping his comm, he called Tails. "Which one of these do I use?"

"All of them, Sonic! _All of them_!"

Sonic pulled every lever and pressed every button he could as a torrent of fire escaped the plane- _there was no torrent of fire._ There was no halt in Deadlock's course.

The weapons didn't work.

"Tails, the weapons aren't working! I'm going to need to fly the plane into Deadlock! It's the only way to end this once and for all!"

"Sonic, no! You can't do that! There's so many people here who care about and love you! Think about it, Sonic! Amy might even die out of depression!"

Sonic chuckled softly to himself. "Tails, that won't happen. Amy's strong, Tails. Just like you. Just like all of you."

* * *

 **For the most part, I'm not one to soundtrack this story, so to speak. But I highly encourage you to play "Cold" by Jorge Me** **ndez. It will greatly improve this part of the story. So, if it's not too much trouble, flip that up, start playing it and come back here while it's going.**

* * *

Sonic didn't know it, but the video feed was being broadcast by Tails all over Mobius. They could all hear what he was saying. "Sonic, you're live." Tails said to him. Sonic started speaking again.

"You've all been the best friends I could ever ask for. The very best." Sonic felt tears welling up in his eyes. "And- and I won't let you down. I- I want you to know, I-" Sonic broke down into tears. "I want you to know that your hero will always be there for you. Even when I'm not around, I want you to know you'll always be safe. This, everything that's happened, it's opened my eyes. It's shown me so much, it's taught me amazing things.

Tails, can you hear me, buddy? Good. Because I need you to be their hero. I need you to be the next Sonic.

And Knuckles, we may have not agreed on anything, but you were great, man. You were always great.

Amy, I know you're listening. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I left on this mission, met Judy, got lost in what I thought was right. But now I know that the answer was always right in front of me. There is no Sonic the Hedgehog without an Amy Rose. I- I- I love you, Amy.

And Shadow, I know what you're thinking. But don't do it. Don't change the timeline. I want you to know that this is the way things have to be. Sometimes, Shadow, time wants to happen. That's just the way life works.

I know there are some people out there who don't like me. I know. And that's okay. But I want you to know that I still stood up for you. And, when I'm gone, I want you to know that I'd still be your hero. I'm going to be your hero right now. Okay? I'm going to save you. It's going to be alright. Mobius will go on. Your lives will go on. You are all heroes. And you don't need to save the world to prove that. You are all amazing and talented. Even the worst of us can change. We can all be heroes. For some heroes, the answer is a long life. And for some of us, it isn't. Sometimes, we're defeated. And we don't get back up. But other times, we die for what's right. For the cause. So others might live. I don't have much time now. And to those who still refuse to stand by me, I will _still be your hero_. Goodbye."

There was an explosion above Mobius that day. Now, the Mobians had seen explosions before. Many times. But as the debris fell from the wreck, as Deadlock's destroyed armor fell to the ground, so did tears fall all around the world. Even Shadow buried his face in his hands. Mons watched with wide-eyed shock from the screen as he remembered that that was the hedgehog who had come so far just to clear his name. And he too shed a tear. Amber as well.

And just as Judy finally reached Mobius, she, too, saw the headline.

Deadlock was gone. But so was Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **I know that there were probably a good amount of you who were expecting a happy ending. But that wasn't ever in the plans. At the end of the day, _Broken Glass_ is a war story of sorts. And it's not supposed to have some unrealistic ending where everyone makes it out unscathed. **

**I can still write a sequel, if you all really want it. But now I want to hear from _you_. Do _you_ want a sequel to this? I'm talking to you reading this right now. Please, leave a review saying if you want a sequel to this or not. You don't even need an account.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story,**

 **-Chimi**


End file.
